I'll Always Be There
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Sequel to Please, Don't Leave Me Alone. Two years since my mom was killed. Since then dad's never really been the same. He's worried about me. Mainly because I go to Hogwarts soon. There's more too. I get these dreams. I can't explain them but it's like I can see the past and future. Voldemort is still after me, and he won't stop until he kills me.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**IT WILL BE MAINLY IN DAMION'S POV BUT WILL GO TO FENRIR, RON, AND MAYBE DUMBLEDORE AND/OR MRS. WEASLEY'S POV. BUT IT'LL MAINLY BE IN DOMAIN'S POV.**

**I'M ALSO ADDING A NEW YEAR TO HOGWARTS. MEANING 8 YEARS INSTEAD OF 7. SO, THE MAIN GROUP STILL HAVE ONE MORE YEAR TO GO. **

**I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS ONE DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER FANFIC OUT THERE. I MAY NOT SUCCEED AND IT MAY NOT BE GOOD, BUT I AM GOING TO TRY. **

**THIS IS ALSO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN THE SEQUEL I MADE IN ANOTHER SITE. I STARTED TO NOT LIKE THAT ONE MUCH AND DECIDED TO START FRESH AND SEE WHERE IT GOES:)**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF I FORGOT TO WARN YOU ABOUT ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE I WILL WARN YOU AT THE BEGINNING OF WHATEVER CHAPTER THE WARNING IS NEEDED IN.**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ****ADO... HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY. THE STORY AND NON-HP CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER**

'talk"

_'thoughts'_

__dreams

**talking in minds**

Chapter One

Damion's POV:

I was in a strange room. Well, not really strange, just different. It looked to be a ballroom of some kind and it was very pretty. which is why I find it weird, because I feel like something bad is going to happen. This room should be ugly.

All of a sudden, a snakelike man came out of no where holding a crying boy. The boy looked to be no older than three years old. The boy looked familiar, but before I had a chance to think about it, the big double doors opened and another boy appeared.

This boy was no older than fifteen. He had midnight black, shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes.

My eyes.

I gasped when I figured out who these people were. I looked at the child again and noticed he had my light brown hair with natural midnight black streaks in it. 

The boy was me.

And if the boy was me, then the other one had to be...

"Mom?!" I gasped as younger me started to cry out to mom and stretching for him. "Damion!" mom yelled and started to run towards me. I closed my eyes at hearing moms voice. He had a beautiful voice. When I opened my eyes the snake man threw me and mom caught me and pulled me close. 

For a second, I envied my younger self. He got to know what it was like to be held by mom, to remember his touch. I can barely remember mom, the only things I know about him are through the stories everyone has told me. And that's not a lot.

Just then the double doors burst open and dad came running into the room. Mom looked relieved and handed me over to dad.

"Go! Take Damion and get him somewhere safe! I'll stay here and try to finish him!" mom yelled and dad looked shocked.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you alone with him! You'll die!" he yelled. Mom got a desperate look on his face, "Then take Damion and come back and help me!" he said.

Dad looked reluctant to leave, but left anyway. Mom turned back to snake man only to see that he was gone. While mom was looking for him, two people appeared behind mom.

"Mom! Behind you!" I yelled but it was to late. Right when mom turned around one of them stabbed mom in the stomach. Mom looked at the knife then at his attacker.

As he fell to the floor he screamed "You!" at them. They laughed and ran out of the room. Mom fell to the floor and I ran to him. I tried to touch him, to help. But my hand went through him.

All I could do was cry as I saw dad run in and pick mom up.

Dad was crying and begging mom not to go. Mom shook his head and told him there was a traitor in the pack and to tell me and my grandparents that he loves us. Dad kept begging mom not to leave him, but mom closed his eyes and went limp. Dad tried to wake him up, but mom wasn't going to wake up.

Not then, not ever again.

The last thing I heard before I woke up was dad screaming.

I woke up screaming like dad was in my dream. I looked around my room that dad had connected to the den panting. I don't know why, but for as long as I can remember I've had these weird dreams. It was almost like I could see both the past and the future. No one, not even dad, knew about them. I didn't know how to tell them.

I was brought out of my thoughts as dad came running into my room and sat on my bed. "What is it Dame? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" dad asked looking me over to see if I was hurt. I laughed at him and smiled.

"I'm fine dad, I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said and he sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him just as tight, taking comfort in being in his strong, protective arms.

After awhile dad pulled back and smiled at me. "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up and walked into his room. He placed me on the bed of furs and laid down beside me pulling me close to him. I sighed and snuggled more into his chest. "You're not going to tell me about the dream are you son?" he asked and I just shook my head. He sighed and held me closer to him.

I looked up at dad to see him staring off into space. Ever since mom died he's been known to do that. Mom's death really messed him up, all of us up. The pack fakes happiness and Grandpa Remus and Grandma Sirius rarely smile unless me and/or dad are with them.

"Dad, are you OK?" I asked. He jumped a little and looked down at me and smiled. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. I sign saying he wasn't alright and he just needed to hold me. I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, taking comfort in dads protective arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

Damion's POV:

The next morning I woke up to dads side of the bed empty. On his pillow was a note for me. I picked it up and opened it.

Damion,

Me and Alex went for a hunting trip. I'll be back before nightfall. I love you. Please stay safe and do not leave the field! Stay within the packs sight at all times until I get back.

Love,

Dad

I sighed, shook my head and smiled. Dad was so paranoid. Of course he had good reason to be. Voldemort was still after me, why I don't know. Dad said it was because he wanted to make sure his enemy was completely gone. And since I came from mom, I'm technically apart of his enemy.

I looked around the room and noticed a picture on the nightstand. I picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of mom and dad. Mom was standing in front of dad and dad had his arms around moms waist. Mom smiled at the camera then turned his head and kissed dad on the lips. Dad smiled, a smile I've never seen on his face. I've only ever seen a fake smile. They both looked back at the camera and smiled once more.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until I saw a tear drop fall onto the glass of the frame. I wiped my eyes and set the picture down. I looked around and noticed something weird about the wall that I'd never noticed before.

I went to it and noticed a loose rock in the wall. I pulled it out and gasped.

Inside the wall were four albums, a folded piece of paper, a wand, and a rusted knife. I looked at the den entrance then back at the things. I picked up one of the albums and opened it.

I gasped when I saw a picture of mom. He looked to be about my age. He was between a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl. I smiled and petted the picture before I turned the page. As I turned the page a paper fell out.

Curious, I picked it up and opened it. What I saw when I opened it put me in tears.

My Dear Damion,

If you're reading this then that means that my dream came true. It means that I'm no longer alive and that you're about to go to Hogwarts. See, I placed a spell on the rock to open when you were about to get your Hogwarts letter should anything about to me. I wish I could be there to see you now. To be there when your letter came and help you get your things. I wish I could do a lot with you. But I can't. I'm no longer of this world.

Baby boy I need you to focus on this part very well. Once you get into Hogwarts, trust no one but our family. Hopefully you'll be meeting my side of the family soon. Once you've met them, stay close to them at all times. Voldemort will have spies in Hogwarts that will be hired to kill you. He wants you dead simply because you're my child. If I could take it away from you sweetie I would in a heart beat. I love you so much. You and your father. I want you to know I'll always be there, watching you. I'm never far from you. You may show this letter to your father if you wish.

I'm sure he'd love to see the albums again. Take care of him for me. I know your father and he's probably been walking around depressed since my death. Smack him up side the head for me will you? I love you both so much. Please stay safe and remember.

I'll always be there.

I love you my sweet boy,

Mom

I read the note five times before I pulled it to my chest and cried. I fell onto dads pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

Still holding moms last words to me close to my heart.

**AND THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS ALL I'M PUTTING UP FOR NOW. I MAY POST AGAIN TOMORROW. IF NOT, THEN MOST LIKELY THIS WEEKEND!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE:( THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE.**

****Chapter Two

Fenrir's POV:

The hunting trip did nothing to help get my mind off of things. I was still thinking of Harry's death. Even after two years, I can still see his lifeless body covered in blood as if it just happened. I could still see the way his parents came running over, falling to their knees, taking him from my arms and crying their sons body. Damion's reaction was probably the worst though. He kept asking me why "mommy wouldn't wake up." it took him the rest of the day and through the night to quit crying when we had to tell him his mommy wouldn't wake up again.

"You know, if you keep thinking about that day you'll never be able to move on." Alex said pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed and looked up at the sky from where we were sitting in the woods. We were just 10 minutes from the field, with two rabbits each and a huge buck laying between us, and neither of us were ready to go back yet. "I know it won't help me but I can't help it. Everyday only gets worse and the only thing that's keeping me from ending it is Damion." I told him and he looked at me sadly.

"Damion is a great kid, I'm still proud that you named me and Crystal as one of his Aunts and Uncles. And you know that him and Eric are best friends." Alex said and I looked back at him. "But, I don't think that Harry would like to see you like this. I understand you're in pain, his death was painful for me too. I looked at him as a little brother, and the pack loved him as their alpha female. So I can honestly say that if Harry were here right now he'd be hitting you upside the head for how you're acting." he said smirking.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "He probably would do that wouldn't he?" I said and looked at him again and smiled, "If he were here right now he'd probably be yelling at me about Damion not knowing more about himself and of Harry. He'd tell me that if it was me, that he'd make sure Damion knew as much as he could about me. And I want Damion to know about his mom. It's just, whenever I go to talk about him, my chest starts to hurt and my mouth refuses to let words out. I just don't know what to do anymore." I told him truthfully.

We were both quiet for awhile before Alex stood up and looked at me. "Well, why don't we both talk to him? That way you have support and he can learn about his mom through someone else's point of voice. What do you say?" he asked and I thought for a moment before I stood up and smiled at him, "That sounds like it would actually work. Let's get back, the pack's probably wondering when we'll be back with dinner right now." I told him, he nodded and picked up a rabbit and part of the buck while I followed his example.

We made it back to the pack and gave the food to Clair who said dinner would be ready within the hour. We thanked her and went to my den to talk to Damion. When we got there Damion was asleep on my side of the bed. I smiled at him. He really was the only thing that kept me going these days. I walked over to the bed and sat down and petted his hair. That's when I noticed he had tear streaks on his face and was holding something in his hands. I gently took it from him and looked at Alex who had a confused look on his face.

I opened up what looked to be a letter and read it. My eyes grew wider with each sentence I read. By the end of the letter tears were pouring down my face. I looked to Alex who looked concerned. I handed him the letter and went to the whole in the wall and looked in. Just like Harry had said all of the albums that I thought we had lost were there. I took them out and opened one them up. Smiling at each memory inside of it I came across.

Alex came over and picked one up and looked in it as well. He had tears in his eyes which meant he had read the letter too. Just then we heard a groan and I looked over at Damion. He was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at us and smiled, which faded when he saw the both of us crying.

"You read the letter didn't you?" he asked and we both nodded. He got out of bed and ran to me and wrapping his arms around me. I held him tightly and let him cry on my shoulder. After a few minutes he calmed down and pulled back a little and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"I guess now is as good of a time as any to talk to you." I told him and he looked at me confused. I sighed and looked at Alex, "Your dad and I were wanting to tell you about your mom, but that looks like it'll have to wait. Now, it looks like we'll have to explain why you more about why your mom told you to only trust the family when you go to Hogwarts." Alex said and Damion looked at me confused.

"I don't understand. I already know this Voldemort guy is after me and mom just said that some spies for Voldemort going to Hogwarts, what more is there to tell me? Is there another person trying to come after me?" he asked and I looked at Alex and he nodded his head.

"Actually Damion, there might be another person trying to get you. Mainly to hurt me, but you still need to be careful of him." I told him and he gave me a confused look. "OK? What's his name?" he asked, "His name is Dawn. He was apart of the pack until he hurt your mother and I kicked him out." I told him and his eyes got big. "How and why did he hurt mom?! I thought the entire pack loved mom?" he asked and I sighed.

"They do son, it's just, Dawn had this thought in his head that he was my mate. It obviously wasn't true but he wouldn't except that, so he cornered your mom and told him that he wasn't good enough for me and he'd ruin the pack. Your mom took it to heart and locked himself in the bathroom and cut himself." I told him and tears started to run down his face. "M-mom cut himself?" he whispered and I pulled him into a tight hug, "Ya he did. Aunt Crystal fixed him though. But, he had done it before loads of times to where that last time made it to where his wrist has no real skin on it, it was only scar tissue. But when he had woken up we had told him he couldn't cut anymore. That was the last time he cut himself." I whispered in his ear as he cried harder.

He pulled back and looked at me. "So, why do I need to be careful of him?" he asked, "You need to because for one, he maybe working for Voldemort and two, he may try to take you as his own son and/or use you to try and get me. So I need to be very cautious of him if you ever see him OK?" I asked and he nodded, I pulled him into a hug just as we heard the sound of someone apparating. We all ran outside, Damion behind me and Alex, to see who had apparated here.

When I saw who it was we relaxed and Damion ran to them.

"Grandpa Remus! Grandma Sirius!" he screamed and threw himself at them. They laughed and pulled him into a tight hug between them. They looked up as me and Alex approached and hugged us both.

"Do you have it?" I asked Sirius as we pulled apart. He nodded and turned to Remus who pulled out an envelope and turned to Damion.

"Damion, here is your Hogwarts letter. You go to meet the rest of your family tomorrow morning." Remus told him and turned to Alex with Eric's letter. They found out shortly after he turned human that he was a wizard and were very happy. Damion got the biggest smile on his face and ran to me.

"Dad look! My Hogwarts letter!" he said bouncing up and down happily. I laughed and hugged him. "I see that son, why don't we go pack for tomorrow morning." I told him. He nodded and ran towards the den with me, Remus and Sirius following him.

**CHAPTER TWO DONE! SORRY IF IT'S TO LONG OR CONFUSING. I HONESTLY STARTED TO GET WRITERS BLOCK ABOUT THE SECOND PARAGRAPH. IF IT'S TO BAD PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO FIX IT. **


	4. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 4 MORE REVIEWS. I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. SO PLEASE PEOPLE, REVIEW AT LEAST 4 MORE TIMES! I WILL POST THE SECOND I SEE THEM PROMISE!:)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE:( THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND POST ANOTHER CHAPTER:) SEE THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE REST.**

Chapter Three

Damion's POV:

After Grandma and Grandpa came home we all went to pack. Dad packed the things that were in the rock. When I gave him a confused look he told me it was to tell me more stories about mom and the objects. Once we were packed, me and dad fell asleep on his bed. Though, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

I looked around and saw I was sitting in a car. I was confused about that so I looked out the window and nearly screamed when I saw that it was in the air! I looked to the front to see who was driving a gasped when I saw mom in the front seat and the red haired boy that I had seen in the picture earlier. Only, they looked to be a little older now than they did in the picture. 

"Ron, there's the tracks down there. Bring the car down to them." "OK." the boy, Ron as mom called him, made them car go down and flew just a few inches over the tracks. "Good, now all need to do is fine the train." "We can't be far behind." all of a sudden there was a loud horn from behind us. Mom and Ron slowly turned around and screamed before Ron turned around and floored the gas. I turned and screamed too when I saw a train not three inches from the car. 

Ron moved the car away from the tracks and pulled it higher into the air when it started to spin. All of a sudden mom's door opened and he went flying out of the car, the only thing keeping him alive was his hold on the door handle. "MOM!", "HARRY!" me and Ron screamed at the same time. Ron reached over to try and help mom.

"Grab my hand!" he screamed and mom reached for it. He didn't get a good grip and nearly let go of the door. "Hold on!" "I'm trying, your hand's all sweaty!" they held at each other. Mom finally got a hold of Ron's hand and Ron pulled him up. Mom shut the door as Ron corrected the car. "I think we found the train." mom said and I couldn't help but laugh at that. 

We drove, well flew, over the train for another hour or so. We came up to a huge castle and I knew right then that that was Hogwarts. "Welcome home." Ron told mom who had a bright smile on his face. All of a sudden, the car started to shake and fall. 

"Watch out for that tree!" mom yelled but it was to late. They crashed into the tree. "My wand! Look at my wand!" "Be thankful it's not your neck." They told each other. The car shook and their was a weird noise. "What's happening?" Ron wined when all of a sudden a huge branch slammed into the hood of the car, Branches were hitting the car on all sides and one even went through the back window and nearly hit them both! The car started to fall and when it hit the ground Ron floored it as the entire tree leaned back intent on hitting them. 

When they were in a safe distance and the car stopped, the car doors opened and threw them and their things out. I quickly got out, it didn't throw me because I'm not really in this memory, as the car started to drive away. Mom and Ron cased it all the way to a forest where it entered and disappeared. 

"Dad's gonna kill me." Ron said as I started to wake up.

I woke up and sat up quickly and panted hard. I looked at dad to see if I had woken him up and glad to see that I hadn't. I stared at him for a moment and noticed that he looked to be in pain. He started to moan and started to fidget. "No... Don't..." he mumbled. All the sudden he screamed and started to yell. "NO, HARRY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" he yelled and my eyes widened. he was dreaming of mom. I leaned over and started to shake him to try to wake him up.

"Dad! Dad wake up! It's just a dream! Dad!" I yelled and he sat straight up and looked around the room panting. When he looked at me he just stared at me. He then grabbed me and pulled me close to him and held me tightly. I just sat there for a second in shock before I felt my neck start to get wet.

Dad was crying.

I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could and held him as tight as I could. We just sat there for a few minutes while dad cried. After awhile he pulled back and looked at me. I smiled at him to try and help him feel a little better. He gave me a sad smile and put a hand on my cheek which a instinctively leaned into his touch.

"I swear Damion that I will keep you safe no matter what. Even if it costs me my life. I will not fail you like I did your mother." he told me on the verge of crying again. I nodded and hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me Damion. No matter what, please don't leave me. I couldn't take it if I lost you too." he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I promise to never leave you dad, as long as you promise me to never leave me too. And you didn't fail mom. You got me out of that ball room when mom asked. He wanted you to save me and you did. Plus you gave him what he always wanted, a family. You loved him with everything you had as did he. You didn't fail mom." I told him sternly. He looked at me in shock.

"How'd you know he asked me to get you out of the ballroom? How'd you even know we were in a ballroom?" dad asked and I looked away. I didn't know if I should tell him that I saw mom's death or not. But by the look on his face I knew I had to tell him. So I told him of my dream and the others that I've had including the one I just had.

His eyes widened with every word I told him. "I'll have to tell Albus about this when we see him tomorrow. I won't have you be in pain like your mother was." dad told me and I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked him and he sighed. "Your mother was a Seer. But by the time we find out it was to late to get him someone to help him control it. So whenever he had a vision it gave him very painful headaches. I think you gained his ability and I want to get you the help you need tomorrow so you don't have to go through what Harry did." he told me and my eyes widened. "Is that what mom meant about the dream he talked about in the letter?" I asked and dad nodded. "For a few months he had been seeing a boy being held by Voldemort and handing him over to someone in dreams. That boy was you and the man was me. He had been seeing his death way before you were born." he told me and I blinked a couple of times to fight back tears.

"Since neither of us are going back to sleep, why don't we make sure that we didn't forget to pack anything?" he asked and I nodded and got out of bed.

A few hours later we met up with Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Alex, Aunt Crystal and Eric to head to HQ for the remainder of the summer. When Eric saw me he ran up and tackled me to the ground. "Morning loser ready to meet the family?" he asked smirking. I pushed him off and pinned him down by sitting on him and holding his arms above his head and smirked at him. "I'm ready to meet the family. And I bet they'll regret meeting an annoying brat like you." I told him and he got a mock hurt look on his face. He pushed me off and ran to his mom. "Mom, Damion's being mean to me!" he yelled and the adults laughed. Uncle Alex came up to me and patted my shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself Dame." he said while Eric screamed 'HEY' as the adults laughed harder. I walked up to dad and took his hand while everyone else took hands and we all apparated.

When we got there I looked around and saw we were in a long, kinda narrow kitchen. "Welcome, all those who have yet to come here, to my childhood home." Sirius said and I stared at the room in awe. "You grew up here?" I asked and he nodded. Just then we heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. I instinctively hid behind dad who chuckled softly and looked at the door leading out of the kitchen. The first thing threw the door was a sea of red followed by brown and black blurs.

I peeked behind dad to try and see the new people that showed up. "Hello Fenrir, nice to see you again. How've you been holding up?" the plumpy red haired woman asked dad. Just a few weeks after moms death Peter was captured and Sirius was freed. Shortly after that the Order decided to tell the rest of the Light side that dad was no longer evil and mom's mate, and they told them of my birth.

"I've been as good as I can be. Damion has been a big help at keeping me sane though." dad said and everyone looked at me. I moved to stand more behind dad more and he laughed a little.

"So, this is Damion?" the plumpy woman asked and dad nodded and pulled me to stand in front of him. I bowed my head so they couldn't see my face. I felt the Plump woman kneel in front of me but I didn't look up at her. "Hello there little one. I'm your Grandma Molly, the man over there is your Grandpa Arthur. The red haired kids are mine. They're your Uncle Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Ron. The girl is your Aunt Ginny. The others are your Aunts Hermione and Luna, Uncle Neville and Grandma Tonks." she said pointing at everyone as they raised a hand as there names were called.

"Can I see your face? I'd love to see you." she asked. I didn't do anything at first, but I slowly lifted my head to look at her. Everyone that has never seen what I look like gasped in shock. One boy, Ron who was also the one from my recent dream, slowly started to walk towards me and knelt by Grandma Molly. He slowly reached for me and I flinched from him. He pulled his arm back and stared at me.

"Can I hug you?" he asked. I stared at him before I nodded. The second I did I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly. I was shocked at first, but when I felt my shoulder getting wet I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him just as tightly. After a while he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the family Damion."

**YAY THREE CHAPTERS DONE!:) I MAY POST ANOTHER ONE AGAIN TONIGHT BUT I DON'T KNOW. IF I FORGOT AN IMPORTANT PERSON THAT WOULD BE FROM HARRY'S SIDE OF THE FAMILY PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL ADD THAT PERSON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ANOTHER ONE SOME HOW. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!:) I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE BUT I FORGOT IT SO WHENEVER I REMEMBER I'LL TELL YA'LL LOL!:)**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THAT IT KINDA SLIPPED MY MIND TO UPDATE! AS FAR AS I KNOW RIGHT NOW NOTHING'S NEW SO SEE THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER FOR THE REST.**

Chapter Four

Ron's POV:

I was sitting in the family room staring at the fire when I heard the familiar sound of someone apparating into the kitchen. I looked at the kitchen door at the sound then turned to the stairs when I heard the rest of the people in the house running down them. I got up and followed dad as he opened the kitchen door and ran down the stairs.

Once dad opened the door at the bottom of the stairs all of us almost went face first into the floor since we were all piled on each other trying to get down the stairs quickly. I looked up at Remus, Sirius, Fenrir and three others I've never seen before as I moved into the kitchen more to give the people behind me a chance of getting into the room too.

"Hello Fenrir, nice to see you again. How've you been holding up?" mom asked looking at Fenrir with both love and sympathy. It's been two years and I still can't get over Fenrir being a good guy and not a Voldemort puppet.

" I've been as good as I can be. Damion has been a big help at keeping me sane though." Fenrir said looking at the person behind him that I hadn't noticed before. We all looked at him in shock. He moved to stand more behind Fenrir and he laughed a little.

"So this is Damion?" mom asked and Fenrir nodded and pulled the boy in front of him. The boy bowed his head so we couldn't see his face. Mom walked over to them and knelt in front of Damion but he didn't look at her.

"Hello there little one. I'm your Grandma Molly; the man over there is your Grandpa Arthur. The red haired kids are mine. They're your Uncle Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Ron. The girl is your Aunt Ginny. The others are your Aunts Hermione and Luna, Uncle Neville and Grandma Tonks." She said as each of us raised a hand as she pointed to us to show who she was pointing to. "Can I see your face? I'd love to see you." She asked.

At first, Damion didn't do anything. But after a moment he slowly lifted his head and looked at mom. All of us gasped in shock. The boy standing before us was a perfect mix of his parents. His hair was the same shade of light brown as Fenrir's with midnight black streaks in his hair that obviously came from his mom. He has his father's nose and mouth and had his mom's chin and cheek bones. The eyes were his father's shape but they weren't his father's color.

They were an emerald green.

I nearly cried when I looked into his eyes. I never thought I'd see those eyes again. Still staring at Damion I slowly made my way over to him and knelt beside mom. I reached out to touch him but he flinched away. I pulled my hand back and stared at him.

"Can I hug you?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment before he nodded his head. Not a second later I pulled him to me and held him tightly to me. I couldn't stop the tears that came then. A few seconds later I felt his arms around me hugging me tightly. I pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family Damion." I told him and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and hugged me again. I hugged him and picked him up and turned to mom and handed him to her. She took him and held him tightly as well. Pretty soon everyone was around us reaching to touch Damion. I had to fight the urge to take him from each person that held him and never let him go.

Once the last person, which was Luna, hugged him I walked over and took him back into my arms and held him tightly. I walked over to the table and sat in the chair and placed Damon in my lap before I wrapped my arms around him. He turned and gave me a confused look.

"I'd get used to being in his arms for a while little one. He and your mother were brothers in everything but blood and out of all of us here, aside from your father of course, he took his death the hardest of us. To finally have you here with us is like having Harry here again. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't let you go for at least two days." Dad said.

I pulled Damion tighter to me to prove dad right as everyone else took a seat. Fenrir sat to our left and the other boy that came sat on our right with the man and woman sitting beside him. "And who might you three be?" Hermione asked looking at the three new comers.

"My name is Alex Winters. This is my mate Crystal and our son Eric. He will also be going to Hogwarts this year." The man, Alex as he said, answered her and she nodded in acceptance.

The conversations pretty much went on like that the rest of the time before we heard the sound of people apparating into the kitchen again. We looked up to see Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, and the greasy haired bat Professor Snape.

Damion's POV:

Meeting all the people that knew my mom even longer than dad was probably one of the best days of my life. I didn't even mind that Uncle Ron wasn't planning on putting me down anytime soon. I just snuggled closer to him and listened as Uncle Alex talked about himself and his family and everyone else's random conversations. I answered questions whenever I was asked one and told stories of my childhood when they asked for me detail. Like about the time me and dad went on our first hunting trip together and he taught me how to hunt, fish, and anything thing else I would need to know to survive. After a while there was the sound of someone apparating into the room. I turned to where the noise came from and saw an old man and woman with a young man standing there. The new comers gasped when they saw me. The old man and woman smiled and got teary eyed as they looked at me while the man glared at me wit hate.

_'The man just met me. How could I have done something already to make him mad when we just saw each other for the first time like 20 seconds ago?!'_ I thought to myself. I didn't like that he was glaring at me for know reason so I glared right back. I was shocked when everyone, but the bat like man, laughed when I glared at him.

"Don't take Severus' attitude to heart my dear boy. He was like that with your mother too. They didn't really like each other much when your mother was... In school." the old man answered. His eyes, which weren't twinkling when he first came and started to twinkle brightly when he looked at me, lost their twinkle for a second before it was back and he smiled at me. I smiled back shyly and hid my face in Uncle Ron's chest. The old man walked up to me and knelt beside Uncle Ron's chair while continuing to smile at me.

"I'm you Grandpa Albus. The woman over there is your Grandma Minerva and the man is Severus Snape, but you can call him Professor Snape. He will be teaching you potions when you and this young man go to Hogwarts." he said and I looked at him. "His name's Eric. He's my cousin and best friend." I told him and he chuckled a little and looked at Eric. "Pleased to meet you Eric. I'm also your Grandpa Albus since your part of this family too." he said and Eric smiled at him.

"As much fun as it is to meet attention seeking brat and this flee bag's little spawn, there's a meeting that must get underway soon as I have a potion brewing in my lab that must be stirred in exactly 12 hours and I cannot be late." the man, Snape as Grandpa called him, said and sneered at me. Uncle Ron growled a little and pulled me closer to him while dad was growling loudly and got to his feet and had Snape pinned to the wall before anyone could stop him, as if they could stop a pissed off werewolf.

"You may say whatever you want about me, I don't care. But if I hear you say one more thing about my Harry or my Damion, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" dad growled out. Snape sneered at dad but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I asked if you understood me you greasy haired git!" dad yelled and tightened his grip around Snape's throat. I thought that now would be a good time to stop dad from killing the man.

**"Dad calm down and let go before you kill him. He can't answer you if he can't breathe and I don't want you to do something you may regret later. Please dad calm down, for me." **I told him once I had opened our link. Dad looked at me for a moment before he nodded and released Snape. Snape gasped for breath and glared at dad who glared right back at him. Snape looked like he wanted to say something but I interrupted him, "If you're planning on saying something stupid I suggest you stop now before either me or dad hurts you. I stopped dad just now but I doubt he'll listen if you do something again right now. He's pretty mad at you." I told him and he turned his glare to me which I met right back with my own glare.

Snape grumbled something under his breath and sat down at the end chair in front of Grandpa Remus. Grandpa Albus had taken a seat at the head of the table and Grandma Minerva sat to the right of Grandma Tonks while the whole Snape thing was going down. Grandpa Albus cleared his throat to get our attention and stood up.

"Now that we're all hear and introduced and calm, let's get the meeting started shall we." he said and looked around the table.

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M VERY TIRED AND I'VE HAD A BUSY DAY TODAY SO THIS IS ALL I COULD DO WHILE MY MIND WAS STILL FOCUSED ENOUGH TO BE USED LOL:P I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF RON HAVING A POV? HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR AND I APOLOGIZE IF THIS ONE WASN'T VERY GOOD. LIKE I SAID I'M VERY TIRED. IF IT'S TO BAD THOUGH PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO FIX IT**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME AWHILE TO UPDATE AGAIN! SCHOOL'S BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY ALONG WITH FAMILY STUFF. THERE MAYBE A TIME SKIP IN THIS ONE, AND IT MIGHT BE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. OTHER THAN THAT SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER FOR THE REST.****  
**

Chapter Five

Fenrir's POV:

_'I can't believe how quickly Damion's taken to these people.' _I thought to myself, smiling at Damion in Ron's lap, before I looked at Albus as he got the meeting started.

The meeting itself was basically going over what we all already know. Voldemort hasn't been active in awhile and it worried us all. Not that we're happy that no innocent people have been killed in awhile, it's just that whenever he's inactive for this long it usually means that he's planning something big. That's what worries us.

"Professor Snape, has the Dark Lord told you anything recently about what he's planning?" Hermione asked Snape. He sneered at he at first but still answered her. "The Dark Lord hasn't told me anything about what he's planning. However, he has told me that it's going to involve Hogwarts. We might want to consider getting more protection before the beginning of the school year." Snape said.

I looked back at Albus and saw that he was deep in thought. A moment later his eyes twinkled brightly and he looked at me and smiled just as brightly. I didn't understand him at first I didn't understand what he was thinking, but moment later I smiled at him and looked to Alex to see him smiling too. We looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll send Alex to the pack and explain the plan to them. But where will we live? A good portion of them haven't ever stepped foot off the field ." I asked Albus. he just smiled brighter, if that's even possible. "My dear boy they'll live on Hogwarts grounds. We'll make a place for your pack in the Forbidden Forest, that way they'll be protected and they can help protect Hogwarts. They'll be able to walk freely wherever they wish, except they must stay in the field on the full moon of course, and can interact with the students. Do you think they'll agree to it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I know they will agree. We haven't felt very safe at the field since the raid. To have a chance to see a new place will be very exciting to them. Plus, werewolves are very protective of children as a whole." I told him and Alex and Crystal agreed.

"I'm bored! Eric let's go play outside!" Damion said causing everyone to laugh. He got off of Ron's lap and Eric got down and stood beside him and they looked looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can we go play dad, please?" he asked me. I smiled at him and looked at Alex, "I don't know, Alex, Crystal, what do you guys think?" I asked in mock seriousness. Alex and Crystal looked at each other and smiled and looked at the kids, "Only if you stay close to Uncle Ron stay where he can see you two. Understand?" Crystal asked and they both nodded happily and grabbed Ron by his arms and pulled him.

"Come on Uncle Ron, let's go play!" they said together causing everyone to laugh again. As they succeeded in getting Ron up; Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and the twins stood up. "Mind if we come and play with you guys too?" Fred, or George, asked the boys and nodded. "Now we can play hide and seek!" Eric yelled and ran out the door followed by Hermione and Ginny yelling at him to slow down.

Everyone at this point was having a hard time breathing from laughing so hard. Damion gave me a quick hug once I got my breathing mostly under control and followed Neville, Luna, the twins, and Ron outside.

"They always like that?" Arthur asked with a smile on his face.

"No, they're worse." Alex and I said at the same time. Once everyone was back to breathing normal we got back to the meeting. we mainly talked more about how and when we'd move the pack to Hogwarts and agreed to move them there two weeks before the start of the term. That way they have a chance to get settled and learn the lay out of the area. Once that was settled we ended the meeting so the people that needed to work, namely Arthur, had enough time to get ready. Snape, of course, left the second he was able.

"Do you care to go now and tell the pack about the plan? The sooner we get their answer the sooner we can tell Albus and they can make a place for us there." I told Alex who nodded and apparated back to the field to tell the others.

"Crystal dear would you mind helping me with dinner?" Molly asked and Crystal agreed and followed her down the stairs. Not two seconds later I heard the two of them giggling. I smiled and shook my head, _'Seems like those two are going to be close.' _I thought to myself as I walked outside to watch the kids play.

Only they weren't playing when I came out. They were all sitting in a circle, Damion in Ron's lap and Eric in Hermione's, with the albums in the middle and one of them in Damion's lap. It was the older one, I could tell because Ron and Hermione were pointing at pictures and telling the stories behind them.

I quietly walked over to the group and sat down behind Ron and looked at the picture Hermione was currently pointing at. It was a picture of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins playing Quidditch in the back yard of the burrow during the summer before their fourth year.

"-and right after Ron threw the Quaffle towards Ginny, Harry started to follow the Snitch. Only no one expected it to go into the pond and Harry was going to fast to pull up and went head first into the pond. Shortly after he hit the water the Snitch flew out and circled around where Harry was. Every time Harry reached to get it it would fly jut out of reach." She finished and by that time they were all laughing hard.

"Harry never told me that story before." I said and Hermione looked at me and smirked playfully. "That's probably because he denied it every time we brought it up. even though we had this picture of the day. He claimed that since it didn't show what happened with the Snitch, that it wasn't proof enough. We all saw it happen and never let him live it down." she said and I chuckled a little.

Damion looked at me and smiled and picked up one of the other albums and flipped through it until he found the one he wanted and turned it to me. "Dad, when was this taken?" he asked and showed me a picture. I smiled at the picture. It was a picture of Harry at his favorite spot. He was staring off into space with a hand on his stomach. When he looked over and saw the camera he laughed and waved at the camera still smiling.

I looked back up at Damion and smiled, "This was taken three weeks after we found out he was pregnant with you I had snuck up on him with the camera that's why he was laughing in it." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and took the picture out of the album and put it in his pocket and looked at me. "I'm going to keep it, is that OK?" he asked and I nodded at him and turned the page again and pointed at a picture and told its story.

We all staid there for hours laughing and telling stories of the pictures we saw. During that time everyone that was still at HQ had come out and joined in. Alex had joined when he got back from being with the pack. When Damion got to the last picture in the album he was holding he turned it to me, "When was this taken?" he asked and I smiled sadly at it. It was the picture of Harry tickling Damion.

"I took this picture, your Grandpa Remus was in the background laughing because you had ran to me and launch yourself at me. He and Harry came shortly after that and he had taken you into his arms and tickled you. I took the picture because I thought it was a sweet moment. He put you down so he could take you to get some food and you ran off making him chase you. You used to love to do that, still do actually." I said making everyone laugh. "Anyways, I had started to talk to your Grandpa. When he left there was an explosion and I turned to see death eaters attacking. I ran to find you and your mom at the kitchens but Lucius had you two and apparated away before I could get you. He died an hour later. That was the last picture of your mom." I said and looked up to see pretty much everyone in tears.

I didn't want to end a fun moment sad so I took Damion into my arms and began to tickle him. He started to laugh as did everyone else. He turned in my arms and tackled me to the ground. I was about to tackle him when Eric joined him and I was out numbered. I picked them both up and spun them around and all three of us fell to the ground and everyone laughed. I got back up and helped the boys get up and we headed back to the group.

Damion and Eric took their original seats and Damion took the picture out and placed it in his pocket with the other two pictures. He had found a picture of the three of us the day he turned into his human form and he wanted to keep it.

We sat there and talked about anything and everything until it was dark outside. Molly and Crystal went in to reheat the dinner since it got cold while we were telling stories.

I was about to go in when the boys stopped me. I turned to them to see what they wanted, "We want to got for a run will you go with us?" "Ya Uncle Fenrir please?" they asked. I smiled and turned into my wolf form as they cheered and turned as well. It always surprised me how much Eric looked like Alex even in his wolf form. The only difference is that Eric had a silver streak going down his back that came from his mother.

We ran around the woods for a few minutes before Molly came out and told us was dinner was ready again. We ran up to the house and turned back into our human forms and went in for dinner.

KINGS CROSS DAY

Damion's POV:

"Come on people! We have to be there now!" I yelled and ran with Eric ahead of the group looking for the entrance to Platforms 9 3/4. "Damion! Eric! Get back here right now!" Uncle Ron yelled at us. We stopped and ran back to him. Dad came up and took my hand as Uncle Alex took Eric's. They let everyone else go in front of us and the four of us went together.

I gasped when I saw the train. It was beautiful! I looked at dad in awe and he smiled at me and helped push my trolley to the luggage guy. I looked around and noticed someone missing. "Dad, where's Midnight?" I asked still looking for him. I heard a bark and relaxed when I saw him running over to me.

"Don't scare me like that boy! I thought I'd lost you." I told him and hugged him. I got Midnight the day we all went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. I bought him as my pet because dad said he looked like mom did as a wolf. With midnight black fur and bright green eyes. Hence his name, Midnight. He's become a best friend since I got him and everyone, especially Uncle Ron for some reason, loves him as well. He was immediately welcomed into the family.

Once our stuff was on the train I turned to dad and hugged him before running to catch up with Eric and the others with Midnight at my heels. We boarded the train and found the first empty compartment we could find. Everyone got settled and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went to do their Prefect duties but promised to be back. Eric and I ran to the window and waved to everyone as the train started to move. I knew dad would be there as well as the rest of the pack so I wasn't to sad about saying by to dad right then.

We sat down across from Uncle Neville and Aunts Ginny and Luna and talked about Hogwarts until Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione came back and joined us.

We talked for awhile until Aunt Luna stood up and went to the window and smiled and turned to me and Eric. "Boys come here, that's Hogwarts." she said as me and Eric stood in front of her. "Will you be sitting with us Aunt Luna?" Eric asked her. She wasn't in the same house as the others but we were hoping we'd get the same house and Aunt Luna joining us. She smiled and shook her head, "No honey I'll be sitting with my house, but I promise I'll join you and Damion for breakfast OK." she said and we both nodded sadly and got ready.

As we stepped off the train and followed the other first years I thought of only one thing, _'I'm here mom, and I'll make you proud._

__**AND THERE YOU GO! TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER! I DID IT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS THOUGH:) PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO FIX SOMETHING OR IF IT'S NOT GOOD! I'M SICK AND CAN BARELY BREATHE RIGHT NOW AND THE HEADACHE AIN'T HELPING ME AT ALL! HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE IT SO FAR! I DIDN'T PUT THEM GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY IN BECAUSE IT WOULD'VE MADE IT LONGER, BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IT I'LL PUT IT IN AS A FILLER CHAPTER. JUST LET ME KNOW! **


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER:) I FEEL BAD THAT I TOOK A LONG TIME POSTING SO I'M POSTING ANOTHER ONE:) PLUS I'M SICK AND BORED:) THERE MAYBE A TIME SKIP OR TWO IN THIS ONE. OTHER THAN THAT SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER FOR THE REST.****  
**

Chapter Six

Damion's POV:

"Uh, Dame... Did you know it would be this big?" Eric asked me in a nervous voice. I looked at him and smiled at him, "Yes I knew it would be this big. Though it's still scary to me. I'd rather be going in my first time with the others than these boats, but at least we have each other." I told him. He looked at me and smiled and helped me get out of the boat when we made it to dry land.

We walked up some stairs and were told to wait until someone came and got us. A few minutes later Grandma Minerva came through some doors and started to explain the houses, rules, and how to earn and lose points. When she was done she lead us through the doors and into the Great Hall. I looked at all the tables and locked eyes with Uncle Ron and the others. They smiled at us encouragingly and I smiled back while Eric waved a little to them.

We turned back to Grandma when she placed a hat on a stool and it began to sing. Once it's weird song was over, Grandma unrolled some parchment and began to call off names. It went on for a while before she got to Eric's name. "Eric Winters!" she called smiling at him when he came up to her and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on his head and they sat there for a moment before the hat yelled out his house, "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and the entire table burst into cheers. Eric ran to the table and sat between Aunt Hermione and Ginny who both kissed him on his cheeks making him go red in the face.

Grandma called a few more names before she got to mine. "Damion P-Potter-Greyback!" she called stuttering on mom's name. I walked up and smiled at her before I sat down and she placed the hat on my head. _"Ah, Potter's child. I wondered when I would get to meet you young one." _it said in my head. _"How do you know me?" _I asked it and it laughed, _"I know you because it's my job to know all the young witches and wizards that come through here." _it said, _"Now, let's see which house you're going to be in. Ah, looks like another Potter will be in Gryffindor" _it said in my head before yelling it out loud. "GRYFFINDOR!" it said and the table yelled a little louder than any other time.

I smiled and ran to my family and launched into Uncle Ron's arms. He laughed and sat me between him and Uncle Neville and we watched as the others got sorted. Once the first years got sorted, Grandpa Albus stood up and explained the rules once again to everyone. When he was done the food magically appeared and we dug in.

"Hi there little one. You haven't got to meet us yet but we're your Uncle Dean and Uncle Seamus." came the voice of a very tall, dark skinned boy. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "Hi, I'm Damion and that's Eric your other nephew, why haven't we met you before now?" I asked and he looked a little sad, "I am sorry you couldn't meet us until now, but me and Seamus travel together during summer and we got to the train late this morning and had to rush onto the train. We just grabbed the nearest compartment and completely forgot to look for everyone." he explained and I nodded in understanding.

Dinner was a fun time. I got to meet to new Uncles and get to know them a little better. When it was over me and Eric followed the others to the common room. "Wow this place is awesome!" Eric said running around to look at everything while the others laughed. "Whoa Dame come up here and see the rooms! They're so cool!" he yelled and I ran up the stairs to see what he was talking about. I had to agree with him when I saw them. The room was huge! With six beds in a circle and a connected bathroom. I heard a bark from one of the beds and Midnight came running to me and tackled me to the ground and licked my face.

"Oh, Yuck! Midnight, get off you dumb dog!" I yelled between laughs. He licked my face one more time and ran to the bed he just came from and laid down. "I guess he's chosen your guys bed for you Dame." Eric said chuckling. I laughed to and walked over to the bed. It was the bed by the window so that even when I'm laying down I can kinda see through it. "Well, he did pick a good bed. Good boy Midnight." I told him scratching his head. He wagged his tail and put his head in my lap.

Just then the door opened and Uncle Ron and Neville came in and sat on my bed and Eric came over. "So, did you guys have a great first night here?" Ron asked and we nodded. He smiled and kissed both our foreheads and Neville did the same. "It's time for you both to go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow and if you have potions in the morning you don't want to be late or else Snape will give you two weeks detention, possibly three just for annoying him." Neville said and shivered a little to be dramatic. Eric, Uncle Ron and I laughed at him while Eric went to his bed beside me and Neville tucked him in while Ron tucked me in and they both headed for the door.

"If you need us were on the seventh floor dorms. don't hesitate to come in. Only our family is in that room so no one will get on you." Ron said and we both nodded. "Night Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, we love you." we said together. They both smiled at us, "Night you two, we love you too." they said together and left as the other dorm mates came in.

I laid down and Midnight laid beside me and cuddled up to me. I sighed and drifted off to sleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

ONE MONTH LATER

Damion's POV:

The first month of school has been great! I've met a lot of people, though not made new friends mainly because mom and dad's warnings that run through my head, and the classes are great! The one downer is Malfoy. He likes to pick on me a lot though I have no idea why. He likes to bring my mom up a lot so I'm guessing it has something to do with him.

Anyways, today is the first Quidditch game of the year! It's Gryffindor vs Slytherin and from what I've been told they're always good games because of the house rivalry. Dad and Uncle Alex are going to come and watch with me and Eric along with a handful of the pack. _'I wonder where dad is. He was supposed to meet me at the entrance and walk down with me.' _I thought to myself as Malfoy and his puppets came up. _'Great, just what I need right now.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Lookie here boys. It's Potter and that flea bag's _spawn. _Where's daddy Dame?" Malfoy sneered at me. "My dad's on his way now. We're going to the game together." I sneered back at him. He glared at me then smirked, "isn't that sweet. He's going to the game with his daddy! Going to watch your mother? Oh yeah, that's right, he's dead!" Malfoy laughed. I glared at him but before I could say anything Malfoy was on the ground with dad pinning him and growling in his face.

"If I EVER hear you say that to anyone, especially Damion, I won't hesitate to kill you and your idiots over there! Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a growl and Malfoy nodded his head quickly. "Good, now go get ready for the game and if I ever see you or hear that you have been near Damion again I will kill you as well." he said and Damion nodded and ran away.

Dad turned and took me into his arms and held me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly and we staid like that for a moment before he pulled back and looked at me. "Are you alright Dame? What he said was way out of line, I'm sorry he said them, especially to you." he said gently, I just nodded and smiled at him and hugged him again. "I'm OK dad, let's not let him ruin today though. It's my first game and I want to enjoy it with you." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "You're right son, let's go." he said and stood up, took my hand, and started towards the Quidditch field.

The game was awesome! The players move with such grace that it almost looks fake. Gryffindor won, of course, but only barely. Aunt Ginny almost lost the Snitch when Malfoy bumped her over a little, but she recovered and caught the Snitch just seconds before Malfoy would've.

The party in the common room was fun. Me and Eric couldn't stay long though, mainly because they started to get out alcohol and we're not of age yet. So Aunt Crystal took us upstairs to lay down and sleep. I left Midnight down with the others because he wasn't ready for bed and the others didn't want him to leave yet.

"Mom, why are they getting drunk when we still have classes tomorrow?" Eric asked and she laughed a little and smiled, "That is a great question honey, and one that I don't have an answer to. Look at it this way though, you can now make fun of all of them tomorrow during classes." she said with a wink and a smile causing all of us to laugh. She kissed by on the forehead and left the room to go make sure no one did anything to stupid that night.

THE DAY STUDENTS LEAVE FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK

Damion's POV:

I was sitting on the window seal looking at the night sky in thought. This morning the students that were going home for break left and only our family was staying here for break with the others arriving sometime tomorrow to celebrate my birthday. Tomorrow I turned twelve and stop aging until another 10 years.

I sighed and looked to the forest and wondered what the pack was doing right now. Looking back at the sky my thoughts drifted to depressing thoughts.

_'If you were here mom, would you be proud of me? I stop aging tomorrow, and Christmas is coming up and I wish you were here to celebrate them with me. I want to make you proud mom, only I have no idea how.' _I thought to myself. I was so caught up in my thought I didn't hear Ron coming in and lean against the wall and cross his arms.

"You know, you look just like your mother when you sit there. He used to sit at the window whenever he had things on his mind, exact spot too." he said with a smile. I smiled at him and moved over so he could sit beside me. "So, want to tell me what's on your mind, or do I have to guess?" he said and I laughed and looked at him and sighed.

"It's just that, tomorrow's my birthday and even though I'm excited that I get to spend it with my pack, and yes dad and I count you guys as part of the pack now, I just feel sad that mom won't be here for a big birthday. The one where I stop aging. Eric got to spend it with both his parents and the pack. I'm not complaining, I know you guys have planned something big for me, and that's not all that's on my mind." I told him truthfully. He looked at me with sad eyes, "And what else is on your mind?" he asked and I sighed and looked back out the window, "I just wish I knew how to make mom proud of me, or if he is proud of me. I don't know if I'm being the son he always wanted, one that if he were alive be bragging about to anyone who would listen. I don't even know if dad's proud of me! I'm just so confused that thoughts are coming in and out of my head and I don't even know if I'm thinking straight!" I yelled softly.

I turned to look at him only to see he had tears in his eyes. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly and petted my hair. "I can tell you right now Dame that your mother would be so proud of the man your turning into. And I know your dad is proud to call you his son just like I know your mom would be proud too. I know that Harry loved and still does. He's watching over you, over all of us, right now and I know he's proud. Your dad talks about you like none of us no you nor see you everyday. You're he's only reason to keep going, he's loves you more than anyone here and would kill for you." he whispered in my ear. I blinked to keep the tears back as he continued.

"As for the big thing we're doing for you, that's actually why I came up here. We have an early birthday present for you that we want you to go ahead and open because no one can wait to see your reaction to it. We all pitched in to get it." he said smiling brightly at me. I blushed and looked at my lap. "You guys didn't have to do that for me. A party with just the family would've been nice." I said and he just smiled and laughed, "Of course we didn't have to we WANTED to. We love you and we wanted to show it. Now, let's go before they send a search party." he said and I laughed and got up. But before I could take a step, Uncle Ron had picked me up and was covering my eyes. "It's a surprise remember." was all he said as he left the common room and headed to the surprise.

When he finally put me down he told me to keep my eyes closed until told otherwise. He left me and I just stood there for a few minutes until I heard the door open.

"Alright Damion, I want you to turn around but keep your eyes closed, OK." dad said. I nodded and turned around. "OK Damion open your eyes." dad said and I opened my eyes.

Out of everything I was thinking I would see when I opened my eyes, what was in front of me was not one of them.

There, standing beside dad looking just as he did two years ago was my mom.

I just stared in shock then looked at the others to see if this was some kind of sick joke. But all of them were smiling at me with tears in their eyes. I looked back at dad to see that he was smiling a real smile. I've never seen dad that happy before. I looked back at mom and just stared at him trying to find my voice.

"M-mom?!" I finally got out. He smiled at me with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, "Yes baby boy, it's me, it's mom." he said and that's all it took. I ran as fast as I could and launch myself at mom and wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist. _'So, this is what it's like to be held by your mom.' _I thought to myself and held on tighter. I hadn't noticed were a knelt to the ground until my feet touched the floor.

I pulled back a little and looked at mom. He smiled at me and whipped the tears from my face and I instinctively leaned into the touch. I kept staring at mom to make sure he wasn't going to disappear. I couldn't handle it anymore and threw myself into mom's arms and he pulled me into his lap. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to him. He laughed when he felt me snuggle closer and I closed my eyes at the sound of his laugh.

I breathed in deeply to smell mom's scent, _'He really does smell like the perfect mixture of chocolate and peppermint, like dad said.' _I thought and relaxed into his scent. I felt stronger arms around us both and looked up to see dad holding onto both of us. I placed a hand on his arm to be in contact with him too.

"Happy birthday, my Damion." mom said and I cried harder at that. I never thought I'd hear mom say that. I pulled back and looked at him.

"How are you hear, alive?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Well honey, that is a very long story.

**OK BE HONEST, HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT COMING? HARRY'S ALIVE! YAY!:) SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS, I HONESTLY CAN'T TELL IF IT IS OR NOT. I'M ALSO SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD OR SLOW AT POINTS. FOR THOSE WHO WILL ASK YES I WILL BE POSTING A CHAPTER ABOUT HARRY AND FENRIR'S REUNION SINCE IT OBVIOUSLY HAPPENED BEFORE DAMION AND HARRY'S REUNION. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR!:) **


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I'M STILL SICK:( SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE AS LONG AS YOU GUYS WANT IT BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL GOOD ENOUGH TO WRITE A LONG ONE. I'M SORRY FOR THAT. FOR THE REST SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER.****  
**

Chapter Seven

Damion's POV:

"Well honey, that is a very long story." mom said smiling at me. I smiled at him and snuggled closer. He chuckled a little before he continued, "See, when I died that day, my spirit went to the Veil in the Ministry. I can't remember much of my time there, just that it was dark and cold. I don't know how long I was in there before this light suddenly appeared. It called to me and I had no choice but to go to it. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to Remus and Sirius leaning over me with matching goofy smiles." he said smiling at Grandpa Remus and Grandma Sirius who smiled at him and Grandpa put an arm around Grandma's shoulders.

"Anyways, they took me to this cottage where they helped me gain my strength. Once I was strong enough they told me the plan. The plan was for me to live in my wolf form and stay at the pet store and act vicious to anyone who wanted to buy me until I saw you guys, then I was to act nice that way you'd buy me." mom said and smiled down at me. It took me awhile to figure it out, when I did, I looked at mom with wide eyes.

"Midnight?" I asked. Mom smiled and nodded and I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me tightly before he put me back in his lap and continued.

"Everyone had a bit of a shock when I told them too. Ron nearly fainted when I turned in front of him. Then he hugged me to the point to where I nearly passed out." mom said and Ron blushed a little. I laughed and looked back at mom, "We told them first mainly because my parents thought that everyone would want sometime with me, so we told the others first and waited until three days ago to tell your father. He had quite the shock when he saw me, this is actually the first time in three days that your dad let me out of his rooms." mom said looking at dad and smiling. Dad coughed and blushed a little while the rest of us laughed. When we calmed down mom looked back at me.

"Anyways, once your dad decided it was OK to share me we came here and met up with you." mom finished. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "This is the best birthday present ever." I said and felt moms arms tighten around me. I sighed, _'I don't think I'll ever get tired of being in his arms.' _I thought to myself and looked at dad.

He was looking at mom with such love and happiness. Having mom back really healed him, healed us both. We all stayed in the Great Hall and talked about anything and everything, all the while I never left mom's lap.

After awhile I started to get tired. I yawned and mom laughed and picked me up, "We'd better get sleepy head here to bed." mom told everyone as dad came and wrapped an arm around mom's waist. I tensed when I heard him say that, _'I don't want to go to sleep. What if this really is a dream and when I wake up mom won't be there.' _I thought to myself and tighten my grip around mom.

Mom and dad turned and started to walk to the common room. When we got there, they went to the first year rooms and laid me down on my bed. "Sleep little one." mom said and kissed my forehead. Before they could leave though I grabbed mom's wrist making him turn and look at me again.

"Please, don't go." I said. Mom looked at dad and they both nodded and climbed into my bed. Mom spooned behind me and dad spooned behind mom. I turned and buried my face in mom's chest and sighed happily when I felt his grip tighten. I smiled when I felt mom snuggle more into dad. _'Those two are going to be all over each other.' _I thought happily.

As I fell asleep I felt dad's hand on my arm and I sighed happily again.

_'Things can only get better from here.' _I thought as I fell asleep.

**I'M SORRY AGAIN THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE ANYWAYS AND I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE THE STORY. I PROBABLY WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I FEEL BETTER. **


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M FEELING LOADS BETTER! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!:P ANYWAYS, THIS ONE MIGHT NOT BE LONG EITHER, I DON'T KNOW YET. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. YOU CAN THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER AS A FILLER OR A NORMAL CHAPTER, WHICHEVER ONE YOU PREFER. FOR THE REST SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER.****  
**

Chapter Eight

THREE DAYS EARLIER

Fenrir's POV:

I was walking down a random hallway of the castle bored out of my mind. The boys were in classes and Alex is on a hunting trip until late tonight, which meant I was alone until someone got free time. I sighed and shook my head a little, it was never a good thing to leave me alone and bored. It aloud my mind to think about that day.

_'It's getting harder to pretend I'm as happy as I make myself out to be.' _I thought to myself and sighed again. Alex and Crystal have been getting on me a lot more about how depressed I look lately. As if he knew I was thinking about him, Alex came running full sprint around the corner and was headed towards me. Unfortunately he couldn't stop and plowed into me sending us both to the ground laughing.

"Mind getting off me and telling me why you came running at me like Voldemort holding silver was chasing you?" I asked him still laughing. He laughed harder and stood up and held out a hand to help me up which I took. "I came running that fast because the whole pack has a surprise for you! Well, you and Damion, but we thought you should get it first since you're the sorta adult." he said smirking. His smirk turned to laughter when I hit him upside the head.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore! Now, follow me and do what I say, OK." he said. I looked at him weird but nodded and followed him without question, knowing I could trust him. We walked for a few minutes until we were standing in front of the entrance doors. He stopped and turned to me.

"When we go out these doors I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." he said and I nodded, "I need you to promise me that you'll stay by my side no matter what you see and hear until I tell you it's OK to leave, promise?" he asked. That got me very curious about the surprise, _'What could it be to make him act like this?' _I asked myself before answering him.

"OK, I promise." I said and he smiled and nodded and opened the doors. As I was told, right when we stepped outside I closed my eyes and let Alex lead me wherever it was we were going. We walked for a while when I started to smell something good. It was sweet smelling, and almost familiar somehow.

The scent got stronger as we walked, all the while I was trying to think of why it was so familiar to me. All of the sudden Alex stopped walking, "OK Fen you can open your eyes but remember, you have to stay by me no matter what, OK?" he asked and I nodded as I opened my eyes. When I did I saw the entire pack talking in the field in front of Hagrid's Hut.

I smiled at the scene, _'I love how how all of them accept each other so quickly, Harry would love to see both sides of the family becoming one big pack. It just shows how much these people loved him, and love Damion.' _I thought to myself.

I looked over and saw Ron, Hermione, Albus and Crystal talking and smiled at the group. That's when the wind picked up again and the scent from earlier hit me hard. _'I know this scent. It smells like chocolate and...__,' _"Peppermint." I said said in a gasp. I looked at Alex with wide, shock, hopeful eyes and he smiled at me before looking at Ron's group. I looked back and realized that FIVE people were talking in that group not FOUR. I tried to get a better look at the fifth person but I couldn't get a good look.

That's when I saw a black blur standing by Ron. I looked closer and noticed that it was the top of someone's head. "Alex... I think I know the person by Ron." I whispered to him not taking my eyes off of Ron's group. I felt Alex's hands go around my arms and squeezed them to keep me in place. Ron looked over then and smiled at us. I gave him a light smile and he nodded at us and moved slightly towards Albus.

I gasped at the person I saw standing there.

There, standing by Ron and talking to Hermione, was the most beautiful creature and love of my life.

I stared at him in shock. I looked at Alex and begged with my eyes to let me go to him, but he just smiled and shook his head and looked back to the group. To much in shock to argue I looked back at the group as well and stared at him. Someone must have said something funny because he started to laugh. I whimpered at the sounded and instinctively started to go to him. But Alex's grip was firm and he wouldn't let me go.

As he stopped laughing he looked over at us and we locked eyes, _'I thought I'd never see those eyes again. Yes Damion has his eyes, but these are HIS eyes.' _I thought to myself not taking my eyes off of him. He smiled at me and I whimpered again and began to struggle against Alex's grip.

All of a sudden Alex let got of my arms and I was running in an instant. He ran to me and when he finally got into arms reach I took him into my arms and held him as tight as I could. "Fenrir." he said and I whimpered again and pulled him closer, if that was possible.

"Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry." was all I could say. I pulled back a little and looked at him, I knew I was crying but I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore and leaned down and captured his lips. _'Gawd I missed this! I missed him!' _I thought to myself. Very reluctantly I pulled back again and put a hand on his cheek; I smiled when he leaned into my touch. I pulled him into another hug and pick him and held him bridal style and headed for the school. I turned to the completely forgotten pack and smiled at them.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be with my mate now." I said and started to run to the school. I knew the pack was laughing happily behind us, but the only laugh I cared about right then was coming from the boy in my arms.

I ran through the halls until I got to my rooms Albus gave me at the beginning of the year on the seventh floor, my rooms are just down the hall from the Gryffindor common room. Anyways, I opened the door and immediately put up and locking and silencing charm on the doors and walked to my, our, room and threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

He laughed and smiled up at me. I smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him. I quickly stripped us both of clothes and went back to kissing him. Not able to stand foreplay right now, I quickly prepared him and slid in groaning at the feeling that I missed so much. The noises he made were music to my ears. I sat there for a moment to let him adjust, when I felt him wiggle his hips I began to move. Slow at first, but I quickly gained speed and before I knew it we were both shouting each others names as we released together.

I slumped down on top of him while I was still inside him and felt his arms wrap around my waist and hug me closer. _'This is where I belong, where he belongs. We belong in each others arms.' _I thought and looked up and his sweaty face, "How are you here?" I asked. He smiled and place a hand on my face and I leaned into it and put a hand over his and looked at him. "You brought me here." he said and I laughed and shook my head, "I meant how are you alive smartass." I said smirking at him. He smiled and began to explain how he was alive. **(I am not repeating what I just said in the last chapter so reread that one if you can't remember)**

"You mean to tell me you MIDNIGHT?!" I asked in shock. He laughed and nodded, "Honestly Love I thought you'd figure it out the moment you saw me." he said and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "To be fair, I wasn't really in the right mind set then and I was more focused on making Dame happy." I said and noticed his smile faltered a little at the mention of his son's name. "He won't be mad at you Love. In fact, I'd say you'll make his world when he sees you. He really misses you. He misses you nearly as much as I did." I said still being able to read Harry even after two, very long, years apart. He smiled brightly at me and I laid back down and laid my head on his chest and listened his to strong, beating heart as he petted my hair.

I sighed contently and looked up at him with my chin on his chest and smirked playfully at him, "Ready for round two?" I asked already getting hard again inside him. He laughed and pulled me up for a kiss.

THREE DAYS LATER

Fenrir's POV:

I woke up to Harry's head on my chest and his arm around my waist loosely. I smiled and started to lightly pet his arm and watched him sleep. We've spent three days in our rooms. During which time we only left the bed for the absolute important things. And when we weren't making love we talked about anything and everything. Mostly Damion and all that Harry had missed the two years he was gone.

I felt Harry stir and looked down and smiled when I saw him yawn. "As much as I hate to, we have to get out of bed and get ready if we want to be on time." I said and laughed when he groaned and buried his face in my chest. "Come on Love, let's get a shower." I said and picked him up and went to the connecting bathroom.

20 minutes later we came out both clean and satisfied and began to get dressed. I watch as Harry moved around getting dressed and my gaze find the scar on his stomach. It was medium in size and went in a line just above his bellybutton. I walked over and traced it before he could put a shirt on. "You know you never told me who took you away from me." I whispered to him still tracing the scar. I looked up when I heard him sigh and he looked at me as well, "I know I haven't. I was just hoping you'd forget about it for awhile longer until everyone got settled before I told you." he said and I just looked at him. "I could never forget that. It's all I've thought about since that day." I said and pulled him to me, mainly to make sure he really was there and safe.

He sighed and nodded before looking up at me. "It really wasn't that much of a surprise, but it still pissed me off. Especially since his son liked to try and make my years at Hogwarts miserable." he said. I thought about that for a moment before I growled angrily and pulled him closer to me, "IT WAS LUCIUS MALFOY?!" I screamed in rage. _'He's punk of a son thought he had the nerve to make fun of Damion when his father took his mother from him and me!' _I yelled to myself.

Harry put a hand on my face and pulled me into a kiss at which I instantly calmed for. I pulled back and looked at him, "Sorry Love. It's just, that man took everything from me. Then his son thinks he can go around and pick on Damion it just pissed me off." I said not realizing what I just said. When I did my eyes widened and I looked at Harry. His eyes were almost black and he was looking scary calm.

"You mean to tell me that since I wasn't here Malfoy decided to take our rivalry out on Damion?" he asked in a just a scary calm voice. I gulped and nodded and actually started to feel sorry for the boy. _'The kid thought I was scary protective. Wait until he sees a protective mama werewolf.' _I thought and shivered a little when Harry's eyes went completely black.

"Uh, let's not ruin three beautiful days and the day you get to see your son again with depressing thought. As you said before, when we're all settled down we'll talk about them." I said and sighed in relief when Harry nodded and his eyes went back to his beautiful emerald green.

We ate breakfast and went to the living room and snuggled on the couch and talked about Damion and other things to pass the rest of the time. Before I knew it it was nighttime; I looked down at Harry and smiled.

"Ready to go see our son?" I asked and smiled again when Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded and ran to the door, bouncing up and down in excitement. I laughed and smiled at him, _'Damion really is like Harry.' _I thought happily and got off the couch and went to the door.

When we got out the door I put an arm around his waist and led him to the Great Hall. I looked at him and saw that he was nervous, "Don't be scared, I told you he'd love you as much as I do. Well, not as much. I'll always love you more." I whispered in his ear which made him smile and relax and he leaned into me.

When we got to the doors we stopped and I looked at him and smiled. "Ready?" I asked him. He smiled at me and leaned up and kissed me, "Ready." he said. I smiled and opened the door thinking one thing.

_'Damion's never going to forget this night.'_

**OK, THIS HAS TO BE MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT TOO! OBVIOUSLY IT WAS LONG LOL:P LIKE I SAID I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE THE STORY:)**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SOO SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE UNDATED! I'VE BEEN BUSY AND I'VE HAD SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER VERY LONG! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK ROGUESMUM FOR HELPING ME AND CHECKING FOR MISTAKES:) FOR THE REST SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER.****  
**

Chapter Nine

Damion's POV:

I woke up feeling warm and safe, not really aware of the world yet. I just snuggled more into the warmth and sighed in content. That was when I remembered last night and tensed up, too scared to open my eyes. _'What if that really was a dream. But I feel safe and warm, it could be dad though or another family member. Please don't let last night be a dream!' _I thought to myself and slowly opened my eyes fearing the worst.

I nearly cried in joy when I opened my eyes and saw that I really was in mom's arms. _'Thank Merlin it wasn't a dream!' _I thought to myself and stare at mom. He looked peaceful asleep. I looked over mom and saw that dad was still asleep too. I smiled at him, never had I seen dad as peaceful and happy as he looks now. Even while sleeping he used to look pained, but now he's sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face.

I looked back at mom, I couldn't get over that he was really here and alive. Mom stirred a little and unconsciously pulled me closer to him making me smile. I put my head on his chest and sighed contently, listening to his strong, healthy heartbeat. It was about five minutes later that mom woke up and looked down at me and smiled.

"Morning little one, sleep good?" he asked. I smiled at the pet name and nodded, "I slept great! Best sleep I've had in along time!" I said happily. Mom chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Glad to hear it. So, what's the birthday boy want to do on his birthday?" he asked. To be honest I had completely forgot that today was my birthday and as of today I stop aging until 10 years are up. _'Guess that's what happens when you get the biggest shock of your life.' _I thought to myself and looked back at mom.

"I actually forgot that it was my birthday today, but I'd like to spend it with you and dad and the others. Mainly I just want to be near you." I told him blushing a little at sounding so childish. Mom put a hand under my chin and made me look at him, "Don't ever feel embarrassed for wanting to be near me, or your father. I wasn't planning on leaving your side anyways, I missed two years of your life and I don't plan on missing more. I'm sorry I put you and your father through that kind of hell," he said and I instinctively leaned into his touch as he continued, "I love you my Damion, and your father, more than life itself." he said and I smiled at him with teary eyes and hugged him as best as I could. He hugged me back and pulled back to look at me and smiled at me and sat us both up so we were leaning on the bed rest.

That's when I caught sight of his wrist. I reached for it and raised it so I could get a good look at it. _'What dad said was true. Mom cut himself to the point that this is scar tissue. It looks weird, I wonder what kind of pain made mom do this to begin with.' _I thought to myself and stroked over the scars a few times before looking up at mom to see him staring at his wrist with sad, guilty eyes. "I guess Fenrir told you about this." it wasn't a question, rather a statement and I nodded at him, "Why did you start to hurt yourself? Dad told me about the Dawn person incident, but why do it to begin with?" I asked him and he sighed and looked at me, "When you're ready I'll explain. You're not ready to hear it but I can tell you that Voldemort plays a role in it." Mom said Voldemort with such venom that it kind of scared me a little.

"Who is Voldemort exactly? I know that he hates you and that he's coming after me because I'm your son, but no ones ever really told me much about him. Whenever I asked anyone, they'd tense up and either change the subject or tell me to 'not worry about it right now.' So, who is he?" I asked and mom just stared at me before he laughed a little and shook his head.

"To say that Voldemort hates me is the understatement of the century," he said and I laughed before he continued, "You're right about him coming after you because you're my son, but what you don't know is why he wants you anyways. See, a long time ago a prophecy was made say that the one to vanquish the Dark Lord was coming at the end of July and that he'd have powers he didn't posses and have the power to kill him. There were two newborn babies that fit that role. Voldemort went after the family he felt was a bigger threat and killed the parents and tried to kill the child. But Voldemort didn't expect the mother to sacrifice herself for her child, so when the Dark Lord sent the killing curse at the boy it backfired and he was destroyed that night." mom said and looked out the window before continuing.

"That night Voldemort had actually helped the prophecy come true in a sense. See, the prophecy said that he would mark the child as his equal and that night he gave the boy a scar that connected them, thus making them equals and the giving the prophecy the push it needed to help it come true. The boy went to go and live with his last living relatives on his mother's side in order to help protect him. For ten years the boy lived with no idea who he was, until his Hogwarts letter came. The boy met Voldemort and fought him his first year and every year after that at Hogwarts until he returned his fourth year," mom finished and looked back at me.

I was in shock at what I just heard. I had no idea what to say to mom. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I found my voice again. "I'm guessing the boy in the story was you." I said and he nodded and pushed his bangs back to reveal a lighting shaped scar. I stared at it wide eyed the looked mom in the eyes, "How did Voldemort come back?" I asked and mom tensed at that question.

"That's one of the things that you're not ready to hear, and I'm not ready to tell you." he said and I instantly regretted asking the question. _'Just great Damion! Now mom's sad and this is the first time you've seen him and can remember seeing him!' _I thought to myself and slowly crawled into moms lap and snuggled into his chest. When I felt his arms wrap around me I sighed in content. _'I love how safe I feel in moms arms! Of course I feel safe in dads, but there's something about being in your mom's arms that makes you feel like nothing can harm you while your in them.' _I thought to myself and snuggled closer.

Just then we heard dad snore really loud and rolled over so his back was to us. Mom and I looked at each other and started to laugh. "And what's so funny?" dad grunted at us as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes making mom and me laugh harder. "We were laughing at how loud you snore, Love." mom said and dad's eyes lit up at the pet name before he mock glared at us, "I do not snore Love." he said and mom smiled at him and nodded his head, "Yes you do Love." he said still smiling. Dad looked at me and mock glared at me, "Do I snore Son?" he asked me. I giggled and nodded my head, "Ya dad, you snore pretty loud. I think you actually snore louder than Uncle Ron." I said causing mom to laugh hard and dad to stare at me in mock shock.

"That hurt son, I'm going to have to get you back now." he said and before mom or I could do anything dad had taken me from mom and placed me in his lap and began to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "Mom! Help!" I said between laughs. Mom was laughing hard too and crawled over to us and began to tickle me as well.

Five minutes later we were all laying on each other trying to catch our breaths. When we finally did, mom and dad sat up and smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing each other. "Oh, yuck! Please don't do that with me in the room!" I yelled and covered my face as mom and dad laughed at me. In truth I was hiding a smile behind me hands. I loved how happy dad looked and I loved how happy mom made us both and how we made mom happy. I truly didn't care if they kiss in front of me, but I like to mess with them.

"Why don't we get ready for the day and I'll take you to the Quidditch court with the others and show you how a real Seeker flies." mom said, and I smiled brightly before running to the shower to get ready. 20 minutes later I came out and saw mom and dad making out on the bed. I smiled at them before covering my eyes and running to the door, "Yuck! I told you not to do that in front of me!" I yelled and smiled when I heard mom and dad laugh as the door closed.

I went to the common room and waited for mom and dad to come down so we could find the pack and head to the Quidditch field.

Half an hour later mom and dad came down the stairs and smiled at me. "Ready to go?" Dad asked, and I smiled and nodded before running up to them and bouncing up and down. "Come on let's go! We don't have all day!" I said, causing them to laugh.

We walked to the Great Hall, me standing between them and holding moms hand, and met up with the pack. They all smiled at us and we smiled back and mom explained what we were going to do. They all agreed and we all headed to the field.

There were enough people to make up two teams so we could play an actual game. Mom's team had him as the Seeker; me, Seamus, and Dean as the Chasers; Ron as the Keeper; and dad and Remus were the Beaters. Aunt Ginny's team had her, Eric, and Luna as Chasers; Uncle Neville as Keeper, Sirius and Alex as Beaters; and Tonks as the Seeker. The rest of the pack was in the bleachers cheering us on and keeping score on the score board.

The game started and Aunt Ginny's team was beating us by 20 points. Mom and Grandma Tonks had yet to see the Snitch and were flying above us watching the game and keeping an eye out for it. I had the Quaffle and was headed towards the goal when Aunt Luna cut me off and tried to get the ball from me. I was faster though and threw it to Uncle Dean who scored us a point.

All of the sudden mom took off with Grandma hot on his tail. I briefly caught a glimpse of something gold and smiled when I knew what they were chasing and stopped to watch mom chase the Snitch. Mom was so graceful flying a broom, it was almost like he and the broom were one! He flew and did tricks while still being ahead of Grandma and almost caught the snitch a few times. The Snitch flew upwards and they followed it a few hundred feet before it started back towards the ground with mom and Grandma neck and neck.

The snitch got closer to the ground and neither were pulling up. Grandma pulled up about 100 feet from the ground and flew somewhere else while mom kept going for the Snitch. I started to get scared when I noticed he wasn't going to pull up. I looked around to see if anyone was going to try and stop him, but everyone was either going about the game as if it wasn't happening or smiling at mom. I looked back as mom got very close to the ground. Just before it hit the ground the Snitch pulled up and flew parallel to the ground, mom was still going down. I was about to yell at mom but at the last second he pulled up and flew right behind the Snitch, never once touching the ground with either his feet or the broom. A few seconds later mom caught the Snitch and held it up in the air.

Everyone cheered and landed and I ran to mom and threw myself at him. He caught me and held me close. I looked up and smiled at him, "That was so cool! I didn't think you'd pull up and were going to get hurt, but you did at the last second and didn't even touch the ground! That was awesome!" I yelled and everyone laughed. Dad came up and kissed mom and they smiled at each other.

"Nice work bro, but you've done better stuff than that! Do some real tricks next time." Uncle Ron said smiling at mom and patting him on the back. Mom smiled at him, "Well I'm sorry I've not been on a broom for a long time and didn't want to do a bigger trick my first time back on a broom!" he said and they both laughed and I stared at them in shock.

"You mean you can do cooler stuff than what you just did?!" I asked and mom smiled at me and nodded. "Yes your mother can. He's known to do SOMETHING every Quidditch game that'll cause the audience to have heart attacks." Aunt Ginny said and mom glared at her. "I do not give them heart attacks, I just like to spice up the games." mom said and Aunt Ginny laughed and shook her head at mom. "Whatever you say bro, whatever you say." she said, and mom smiled at her.

I turned to dad and threw myself at him and smiled at him, "You did a great job too dad! I feel sorry for anyone that makes you mad if you can hit that hard." I said and everyone laughed again. Dad picked me up and placed me on his shoulders and placed an arm around moms waist and smiled at him. "Why don't we go and give this birthday boy some cake and open presents." dad said, and everyone headed to the castle for cake and to party.

My birthday party was awesome! The Quidditch game was fun and the cake was awesome and I got some great presents; like my own broom from Uncle Ron, some fun books about mythical creatures from Aunt Hermione, and a new album from Grandma Sirius and Grandpa Remus. I got other things of course that were very cool. But, the best present was to be able to turn and see BOTH my parents standing by each other with dads arm around moms waist and mom leaning into him smiling at me. That was the best thing I could've ever gotten.

Now it's late, and everyone's camping out in the common room in front of the fire. I snuggled into mom and dad spooned behind mom and placed a hand on me in a protective way. I sighed when mom kissed my forehead and fell asleep listening to his strong heartbeat and to dad's protective touch.

**OK, SO, I DON'T THINK IT WAS VERY LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKED IT! AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE ME SO LONG NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SUPER LONG! ****  
**

Chapter Ten

ONE MONTH LATER

Harry's POV:

"Grandpa Albus can't you keep school closed a little longer?" Damion asked making Albus, Fenrir and myself laugh.

"I'm sorry little one, but if I don't start school on time not only would half the pack be out of a job, but I'd have to deal with a lot of angry parents. School still has to start tomorrow." He said, smiling at Damion who was currently sitting on his desk.

"Ugh! That's not fair though! I've been having to much fun with the pack and I've enjoyed beating Eric in Quidditch everyday." he said smirking a little. I laughed and walked over and picked Damion up and sat him on the ground.

"Just wait until summer then you'll spend two whole months with the pack OK." I told him, he nodded slowly and hugged me. I smiled down at him and picked him up to hug him tightly. I pulled back a little and smiled at him and looked over at Albus who was giving me his 'We must talk now and Damion must leave' look. I nodded slightly in understand and placed Damion on the floor and knelt so I was eye level with him.

"Why don't you go and see what the others are doing. You might be able to convince Uncle Ron and some of the others to play Quidditch if you hurry." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Won't you and dad be coming too and playing with us?" He asked and I shook my head and kept smiling.

"No honey we can't play right now. Grandpa needs to talk to us about something real quick, but we promise to come and join as soon as we're able." I told him and he looked at Fen who nodded his promise. he looked back at me and hugged me again making me smile. He'd become very clingy since my return, something I have no complaints over.

I pulled back and kissed his forehead and stood up as he ran to Fen who picked him up and hugged him and kissed his forehead as well before sitting him down and we all watched as Dame ran out of the office and laughed when we heard him calling for Eric and claiming to want to kick his butt again in Quidditch, but this time in teams.

Once we were calm again I turned to Albus. Fen walked up and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. I smiled up at him, he too had become clingy and even more protective of me since my return. Rarely did I go anywhere now without Fenrir and Damion. Well, Damion was a bit more OK with not being around me as long as he was either in the same room as me or he knew where I was at all times. Fenrir on the other hand, was always two feet by me. Again, I'm not complaining. I've missed my boys to much to complain.

"Now before we begin, we have to wait for Severus to arrive," I interrupted him with an annoyed groan, "And when he does I'll begin explaining why I wanted this last minute meeting." he said and Fen and I nodded. Not five minutes later the door opened to reveal an obviously annoyed Snape. He glared at me and I glared right back at him. I've never liked the man, but ever since finding out how he's been treating my son, I've wanted nothing more than to claw his throat out. Only Albus said no, so I can't kill him sadly.

But I can make his life even more miserable.

"Hello there greasy git. Have a nice morning?" I asked with a mock innocent smile on. Fenrir was trying very hard not to laugh and Albus was smiling while Snape looked like he was trying to learn how to kill with looks.

"If you must know Mr. Potter-"

"Potter-Greyback." I interrupted and he glared daggers at me which I just shrugged off and smiled when I heard Fenrir purr a little in happiness and pulled me closer to him.

"-the Dark Lord did call me in this morning. I just got back from the meeting actually." he said and Albus looked at him curious.

"Has he told you anything that he might be planning? He's been quiet for way to long and, though I like the thought that innocent people aren't dying, it's unnerving. He's never been quiet this long before." Albus said with worry crystal clear on his face.

"All he's told me was that he's planning on moving soon and it has something to do with Hogsmeade. I think he's planning for a big raid during a Hogsmeade weekend." Snape said and we all fell silent at that.

I felt Fenrir stiffen a little and looked up at him confused, but he was staring at Albus. "You don't think Voldemort knows Harry's back do you?" he asked sending us all into a tense silence. "I don't think he does. I've not had a vision at all since my parents pulled me from the veil, so I think we still still have the element of surprise there." I said and Albus nodded.

"That's true my dear boy. If you've not had visions then it's probably a safe bet that he doesn't know about you. However, he can turn the connection on and off whenever he wants and he knows you've yet to master Occulmency, so he might very well be purposefully not sending you missions in order to surprise you. Especially if he's planning a raid to Hogsmeade, he knows you won't be able to sit by and not help. He might be trying to catch us by surprise." Albus said and Fenrir growled and pulled me closer to him.

"What are we going to do about this Albus? The next Hogsmeade weekend is two weeks away. I will not allow my mate and son, or any of the pack, to be placed in danger." Fenrir said still growling. Worried that he'd let his wolf out I pulled him to the nearest chair and sat him down and sat on his lap and snuggled as close as I could to him to try and distract him. It worked, he wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he could and quit growling.

I looked back up at Albus and asked Fen's question again. "Fen's right Albus, what are we going to do?" he just looked at his desk with his hands folded in front of him in thought. A few minutes later he looked up and his eyes were twinkling brightly, _'Well that's never a good sign.' _I thought to myself and turned my attention back to Albus.

"We'll move Hogsmeade weekend up to this weekend. That way no ones in danger, though we'll still have some of the pack down there on guard just in case a raid happens. The following weekend when they planned for the raid we'll have the entire pack down there and ready to fight, that way WE have the element of surprise on them instead of the other way around. What do you think of the plan alphas?" Albus asked looking at us and smiling.

Fenrir and I looked at each other for a moment before we nodded at each other and looked back at Albus. "That sounds like a good plan. That way none of the pack is in to much danger and we can not only take them by surprise, but hopefully over power them and causing a major loss to the enemy. Harry and I both agree to the plan." Fen said and I smiled at him.

_'Damn he's sexy when he goes into Alpha mode.' _I thought and giggled a little making Fenrir look at me weird. I just smiled at him and brushed it off and turned back to the meeting. "Fen and I will go with Dame next weekend to Hogsmeade. I don't feel safe not being there myself to protect him and Fen needs to be there because we fight well together and he'll want to protect our child too." I told him and Albus looked at me. But before he could answer Snape made his presence re-known.

"You idiotic brat! You can't go to Hogsmeade until after the raid! The Dark Lord cannot find out you're alive. If he does not only will you be putting yourself in danger, but that annoying brat of yours as well! Plus I don't think you want that scar on your stomach to have a matching one or to be reopened do you?!" Snape all but screamed.

I was able to keep Fen calm when Snape insulted me, but then the git made the mistake in calling Damion an annoying brat. Before anyone could do anything I was out of Fen's lap and had Snape pinned to the wall and was growling in his face. "You can say whatever you want about me, I've dealt with your shit for four years now. But if you ever say anything about my son in front of me again, not even Merlin himself will be able to stop me from ripping your throat out." I said knowing full well that I was part wolf at the point.

Snape had, if at all possible, gone even paler than normal. He had apparently lost his voice so nodded his head quickly to show he understood. I let him go and he fell to the floor. I walked back over to Fenrir and sat back on his lap in order to help myself calm down and watched as Snape got up and glared at me. Though it wasn't a full glare since he was still shaken up a bit.

I turned back to Albus who had sat and watched the whole thing with an amused look and his eyes twinkling. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't go to Hogsmeade before the raid. Voldemort will figure out I'm alive eventually, and when he does, he will learn I'm a Seer through our link and he'll be after Damion and myself. My going to Hogsmeade won't change what's going to happen eventually. Plus I want to go with my son and mate." I said sternly and Albus smiled and nodded at me.

"You're right my boy, Voldemort will eventually find out you're alive. You going to Hogsmeade won't change that. It might also be good to have to wolves that can change at will in the fight in case they do attack next weekend. If you choose to go I will not stop you." he said and I smiled my thanks to him.

"But what about Harry and Damion being Seers? Don't we want to keep that a secret for as long as possible?" Fen asked and I snapped my head to him fast with wide eyes.

"Dame's a Seer?! Why didn't you tell me?! Has he gotten training in time? Do they hurt him? Has he had a vision in awhile?" I asked not giving anyone time to answer. Fen pulled me into a kiss to quiet me and pulled back and answered my questions.

"Yes Dame is a Seer, more powerful than you. He can see both into the past and future, though it appears he can only see the past of those he loves and can see the future no matter what. We didn't tell you because we thought it best to wait until everyone was settled and used to you being back. Yes he's gotten training in time, Albus taught him every night before school started. I know he's not one himself but he's had plenty of friends that were Seers and he learned enough from them to be able to train Damion. He even brought in a friend to train him for a bit. No, they don't hurt him since he got the training in time. And as far as I know he's not had one, but he's not told me if he has. I do know they're still in the dream stage so he's not woken up screaming so I'm assuming that means no, he's not had one." Fenrir finished.

I just stared at him wide eyed. _'I gave my son the power to see? Not only that but he can also see into our pasts? Wait... Does that mean...' _I thought and looked at Fenrir with fear in my eyes. "Fen Love, please tell me my son didn't see my death, or anything to do with that day?" I asked him praying that he hadn't. When Fenrir looked at me sadly and nodded his head saying he had, I felt my heart shatter to pieces. _'It's bad enough I had to make Damion grow up without his mother, but to actually give him the power to see and that it's more powerful than mine and he actually saw his mom die, it must've been so hard for him.' _I thought and jumped a little when I felt Fen wipe a tear from my face.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling, "Don't blame yourself. It's not like you knew he'd get the power from you let alone know it would be more powerful than yours. Plus it's not like he's only seen the bad stuff. He's seen the way you used to act with Ron and Hermione and all the trouble you caused in this school, he also knows how many points you've lost your house." he said and I laughed and smiled at him.

"At least his won't hurt him like mine do. He's not seen how Voldemort returned has he?" I asked and Fen shrugged.

"If he has he's not told me about it. But if he's not asked you about it then I think it's safe to say that he's not seen it." he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You know you have to tell him at some point right?" he asked and I nodded before changing the subject back to the meeting.

"So we all agree and like the plan?" I asked and they all nodded accepting my subject change.

"Yes, I think it'll work. Now, why don't you two go join your son and play Quidditch. I have to talk to Severus about some things." Albus said and Fen and I nodded and stood up and left to go join our son and the pack.

THE NEXT MORNING

Damion's POV:

I woke up and looked over at my parents bed to see that they were still asleep. I smiled remembering the day that two new beds appeared in the seventh year boys dorm. That was the day Eric and I moved into that dorm and mom and dad had said that they were going to sleep in mom's old bed but that I'd be beside them and Uncle Ron on the other side of mom's bed. Eric's bed was between mine and Uncle Neville's.

I watched my parents sleep for a moment before deciding to go for a run before the other students arrived. Getting up and taking a shower real quick and leaving a note on mom's side of the bed to let them know where I went I quietly left the room and ran all the way outside. When I got there, I turned into my wolf and started to run towards the forest. Knowing I'd be safe there with Uncle Alex, Aunt Crystal and the others to watch me I made sure to be in howling range of the packs new field in case I need help.

I ran for about an half hour before I heard rustling just ahead of me. I stopped and sniffed the air smelling a wolf that I didn't recognize. The part of me telling me to run to the pack was drowned out by the part of me telling me to go and investigate the newcomer. Walking slowly as to not make to much noise, I walked until I noticed a little clearing that wouldn't even fit twenty of our pack members in it. Looking around I didn't see anyone so I turned to leave only to be stopped when I heard laughing.

"My, my, haven't you grown. The last time I saw you was when the Dark Lord was holding you and you were screaming for your pathetic mother." the voice sneered when it mentioned mom. I slowly turned around to see a dark haired man smiling at me crazy like. That smile put me on my guard and I turned into my human form to better talk to him but was prepared to turn back at any second.

**"Mom, dad, there's a creepy guy in the forest and he's giving me the creeps. Please come quickly." **I said through our link, knowing they'd hear it even if they were still asleep. "Who are you, what do you want?" I asked backing up when he laughed and stepped closer to me.

"What I want is your father." he said and my eyes widened as I put the pieces together.

"You're Dawn aren't you?" I asked and his laugh was all the answer I needed. I was getting even more scared. My parents had warned me about him and to stay away from him if I ever see him and here he was, laughing evilly in front of me. **"Hurry, it's Dawn!" **I yelled and heard both my parents growl through the link.

I tried to back up some so I could turn back into my wolf and run since he couldn't turn at will. But before I could turn around he had picked me up by my waist and held me tightly. "Let me go!" I yelled and kicked and bit and punched any part of him I could to try and get him to release me.

"I don't think so little one, you'll be the perfect bait for your father." he laughed. As if being summoned, dad, in his wolf form, came barging into the clearing and knocked Dawn to the ground, making him release me. I rolled a few feet from them and turned to watch as they began to fight. Just then mom cam running into the clearing and ran over to me and sniffed me everywhere to see if I was hurt. Happy to not see any wounds, he turned into his human form and pulled me into his arms.

Not realizing how scared I was I until I was in mom's arms I began to shake more and I clung to the front of mom's shirt with both hands as if my life depended on it. I heard a gasp the an angry growl from where dad and Dawn were and looked over to see Dawn staring at mom with steam coming out of his ears. "You're supposed to be dead! I was there when Malfoy stabbed you in your gut, there's no way you could've survived that!" Dawn yelled and dad growled, realizing that Dawn was the traitor of the pack.

I, however, looked at mom in shock. "Draco Malfoy's dad's the one that killed you?" I whispered and mom looked at me and nodded before standing up and putting me down and standing in front of me. I grabbed the back of his shirt and held on tightly and peeked from behind him so I could see what was happening.

"You guys really need to make sure the people you kill stay dead. I was brought back at the beginning of summer." mom said while growling at Dawn. Dawn growled and started towards mom with murder in his eyes making me pull mom closer to me and dad pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Dawn somehow found the strength to push dad off of him and got up and began to make a run for it. Before he left though, he stopped and looked back at mom and smiled evilly at him.

"I may not have been able to finish you off now, but I can promise you that link of yours is about to be awakened again." he said and left and mom stiffened at his words. I looked up at him confused but he just picked me up and held me close. Dad came over and wrapped up in a hug, We sat there for a few minutes before we all got up and walked back to the school, me still in mom's arms.

"What did Dawn mean Mom? What link is about to awaken?" I asked but he just kept looking forward.

"Nothing that we need to worry about now sweetheart." he said and I looked at dad, who was looking at mom with a worried look.

As we got closer to the school I couldn't stop thinking that something big was about to happen.

**OK, SO I HOPE THIS WAS PRETTY LONG! I HONESTLY CAN'T TELL UNTIL AFTER I'VE WRITTEN THEM SO I HOPE IT IS! I'M SORRY AGAIN AT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE THIS STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE THE STORY AND LIKED THIS CHAPTER!:)**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new really, just that there aren't that many chapters left before the ending of this story. For the rest see author's note chapter.****  
**

Chapter Eleven

DINNER TIME

Damion's POV:

Shortly after mom and dad came to save me from Dawn, the rest of the students had arrived and the pack went back to where they needed to be. Me, mom and dad were in Grandpa's office while the students went and unpacked their things and catch up with friends until dinner in a few hours.

"Dame honey, you'll have to join Uncle Ron and the others for dinner. I'm sure your dad will sit with you and I'll have to go back being Midnight again." mom said kneeling down to face me. I looked at him sadly.

"Why not just let the others know about you? You've already gotten caught up in your studies and are able to join classes now. I don't want you to go back being Midnight if it means I can't talk to you, and through the link doesn't count!" I answered before he had a chance to mention the link. The adults in the room laughed a little and mom smiled at me.

"Sweetie you know I can't do that no matter how much I'd love to go to classes with you. Remember in my letter I told you about Voldemort having spies here?" he asked and I nodded, "Well it's because of them that I can't. Voldemort cannot know I'm alive right now. We know he'll figure it out eventually but we'd like to keep it quiet for as long as possible." mom said and I just looked at him and nodded sadly.

"That might be coming pretty soon Love. Remember Dawn said that the link will be awakened again, and I'm willing to be it'll be within the next two days that it happens." dad said walking up to mom. Mom got up and buried his face in dad's chest who instantly wrapped protective arms around him and held him tightly. Mom sighed sadly before answering.

"I know that Love, and when it is opened again that's the day I'll go back to classes. I just hate that we have no control over this anymore." mom said and dad seemed to pull mom closer.

"Love, why not just go back today like Dame said? That way you can get it over with and when the link is opened again we'll deal with it then." dad said and mom sighed and looked at Grandpa.

"What do you think Albus?" mom asked and Grandpa's eyes twinkled brightly.

"I think I'd love to see the Golden Trio causing mischief in the halls once again." Grandpa said and mom chuckled and shook his head. Mom then looked at me and walked out of dad's embrace and back over to my, kneeling in front of me again.

"Do you think it would be a good idea little one?" mom asked smiling and I smiled back and nodded my head quickly.

"Yes I think it'd be a great idea! I'd love to have classes with my mom! And dad too, but he's mean and won't go back to school." I said and pouted playfully causing them to laugh and dad playfully glared at me.

"I'm to old to be in school." he said and mom smirked at him.

"Correction Love, you might be to old age wise, but mental wise I'd say you're young enough." mom said and laughed when dad turned to him and started to chase him around the office. Grandpa and I laughed as we watched as dad finally got a grip around mom's waist and pinned him to the ground.

"OK, OK, I give!" mom said between laughs and dad smirked and leaned down and kissed him quickly before helping mom up. Mom came back to me and smiled at me then looked at Albus.

"So where do I get my schedule?" he asked. I smiled brightly and launched myself at mom and hugged him tightly as he laughed and held me just as tightly. Mom put me back on the ground and looked at Albus again. "So what are we going to do about my schedule? I'll need one but I don't know what classes to pick." he said and Grandpa smiled at him.

"My dear boy I'll place you in the same classes as Ron, Hermione, and Damion." he said and mom smiled. I smiled too and grabbed mom's hand and held it in mine. Mom looked at me and squeezed my hand lightly and looked back at Grandpa.

"That sounds good Al- AH!" mom suddenly yelped and gripped my hand tighter and placed his other hand on his forehead. Mom's grip was getting tighter and tighter and it was starting to hurt, but mom looked like he was hurting too so I let him grip my hand to try to give him some comfort.

"Mom... You OK?" I asked looking at him. He slowly looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine baby nothing to wor- AHH!" mom yelled and fell to his knees, his grip getting unbearably tight but I barely noticed it now.

"MOM! What's wrong?!" I screamed and looked at dad, "Why's Mom in pain Dad?" I asked my voice cracking on some of the words. Dad either chose to ignore me or didn't hear me as ran ran to mom's side and Grandpa not to far behind him. Dad knelt beside mom and mom instantly fell into his chest breathing hard and gripping both my hand and his forehead tightly.

"Love what is it? What's wrong? Is it the link?" he asked but mom seemed to not be able to hear him. I looked at dad and Grandpa with scared eyes from where I knelt by mom.

"Why's mom like this?" I asked and dad finally looked at me and pulled mom closer to him when he suddenly screamed in pain. I flinched at the noise and felts tears running down my face. This went on for a few minutes, with me flinching at every scream, before mom suddenly went still and quiet in dad's arms.

"Mom?" I asked getting worried. My worry melted some when I saw that he was breathing, pain-filled breaths, but breathing just the same, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked around and locked eyes with dad.

"The links opened again." he said in a hoarse voice that made us all flinch and dad pulled mom closer.

"It'll be OK Love, I promise." he whispered in mom's hair and mom nodded a little. I squeezed his hand gently and he looked at me. I knew I was crying and that I looked terrified but I didn't care right now, mom was hurt and I didn't even know why.

_'What's this link they keep talking about? Is it the reason mom was suddenly in pain?' _I thought to myself as mom moved slowly in dad's arms and held his arms open as best as he could.

"Come here sweetheart, it's OK." he said and I slowly crawled into his arms and held him as tightly as I dared, not wanting hurt him anymore than he was. Mom hugged me tighter than I thought he would be able to, making me hug him just as tightly. I pulled back and stared at him and he wiped my tears away and I leaned into his touch.

"What was that mom? Why'd you suddenly start acting like you were in so much pain? And what's this link you guys keep talking about?" I asked all at once out of fear. Mom shushed me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"What you just saw, and I'm so sorry you had to see that, was the link opening back up. That's why I was in pain." he said but I was still confused.

"But what IS the link?" I asked and mom looked at dad who nodded and mom sighed and looked at me.

"The link connects me to Voldemort." he said and my eyes widened.

"H-how does it connect you?" I asked in fear and mom just kept staring at me and lifted his bangs up to show the scar.

"Through my scar. You remember the story I told you about? The one about how I got it?" he asked and I nodded, "Well by giving me this scar he connected us. Meaning he can get into my mind and see my thoughts, control me, it starts to hurt whenever he's coming and hurts like crazy when he's very close to me, torture me, and pretty much anything else he wants to. I can too but I don't know how it works. Anyways, he likes to send me visions of what he's doing through it and likes to make me relive my worst memories. Sometimes, when he's really angry, I get dragged into his mind without him knowing it and I see what he's planning or when he tortures his followers." mom said and I looked at him in both fear and sadness.

"What did you just see?" I asked in a whisper and mom looked down.

"Dawn had just told him about our meeting and he went into his mind to see if he was lying or not. When he found out what he was saying was true, Voldemort was pissed and started to Crucio the death eaters there out of anger. He then noticed that I was watching and he..." mom trailed off and dad looked at him in concern.

"What did he do Love?" he asked and mom looked at him.

"He told me that he was coming. That he wasn't just coming for me," mom said and looked at me, "That he was also coming for Damion and that this time neither of us were going to live. He said that Damion would end up like Cedric." mom whispered and actually started to cry. I had never seen mom cry, not once since he came back. Whatever it meant by me ending up like this Cedric guy obviously hurt mom a lot, and not just cause I'm his child. I was scared myself.

_'Why does this guy want me and mom dead so bad? We never did anything to him.' _I thought and crawled once again into mom's lap. Both giving and seeking comfort. Mom's arms wrapped tightly around me and he buried his face in my hair and dad petted my hair. "I looked at mom and asked a question I knew I was about to regret. "Mom, who's Cedric? And why did Voldemort use him as an example?" I asked and mom instantly stiffened. He looked at dad and begged dad with his eyes to do something. Dad sighed and nodded and mom looked relieved and closed his eyes and went limp.

"Mom? Mom!" I yelled and shook him but stopped when I felt dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Relax son, he's just extremely tired is all. The visions do this to him." dad said and I sighed in relief and looked back at mom.

"So, do you know who this Cedric guy is?" I asked him and he nodded sadly and sighed and looked at mom and started to run his hands through his hair.

"During your mom's fourth year a tournament was held here called the Triwizard Tournament. It's a tournament that brings three schools together and compete against each other to win the Triwizard Cup. That year the rules were that you had to be seventeen or older in order to compete. Someone had put your moms name in the cup and after the three champions were chosen your mom's name came out of the cup, giving Hogwarts two champions instead of one. Cedric Diggory was the other champion. They had to fight dragons in the first challenge to get a gold egg, save the person they held dear from mermaids in the Black Lake, and lastly had to find the Cup in a huge maze that had all kinds of traps and challenges to cross. Harry and Cedric had become close friends during the tournament and had actually help each other make it to the last task. They had both made it to the Cup at the same time and Harry and told him that they'd take it together. Only when they both touched it, it took them to a graveyard. Harry had actually been seeing the graveyard in dreams and tried to get Cedric to take the Cup and get out of there. But one of Voldemort's servants had come out and killed him in front of Harry with Voldemort's wand. He then trapped Harry on one of the tombstones and did a ritual to bring Voldemort back. He needed a bone from the father, flesh of a servant... And blood of the enemy unwillingly given." he said and my eyes widened and I looked at mom.

"So, mom was part of the ritual that brought Voldemort back?" I asked and dad nodded and continued the story.

"Yes, and after Voldemort came back and tortured Harry and forced him to duel him. During the duel though, their wands did something weird and Harry saw a few of the people that Voldemort had killed, his parents and Cedric among them. It had only lasted a few moments, which is why he only saw a few of the dead, but it was long enough for his parents to tell him they'd distract Voldemort just long enough for him to get back to the cup. Cedric had asked Harry to bring his body back to his parents and when the dead distracted Voldemort and his followers Harry ran to Cedric's body and the Cup and made it back here to Hogwarts. He wouldn't let go of Cedric's body and when Albus finally got him off and comforted him as best as he could he turned and comforted Cedric's parents. While everyone was distracted, Mad-eye took Harry back to his office where he tried to kill him and was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr. in Polyjuice Potion. Crouch Jr. was a death eater and a loyal one at that. Anyways, after Harry left the hospital a few days later and attended the funeral, he had gone into the second floor girls bathroom- a place that's haunted by Moaning Myrtle, ask your mother to explain that story later- and cut himself for the first time out of guilt." dad finished and I looked at mom sad.

"So mom cut himself the first time because of guilt. He blamed himself for Cedric's death." I said and my eyes widened and I looked at dad, "Is that what Voldemort meant? That he would kill me in front of mom?" I asked and dad nodded slowly and looked at mom.

"Voldemort knows that you mean everything to him. Harry literally wouldn't be able to survive without you and would die, whether by his own hand or from a broken heart, he would die. Which would make me die because my two things that center my universe would be gone." dad said and I crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly and felt him hug me just as tightly. We sat there like that for a few minutes when mom groaned and woke up and looked at us.

"What's wrong?" he asked and we smiled at him.

"Nothing mom, we were just talking." I said and mom looked at dad.

"You told him." it wasn't a question. Dad nodded and mom sighed and took me into his arms. "I can't lose you, or your father, but I seriously cannot lose you, my child. You are my life and I wouldn't be able to live without you. I promise that nothing will happen to you, no matter what I'll protect you." he whispered in my ear and I snuggled into his embrace.

He pulled back and smiled at me and kissed my forehead making me smile at him. "I'm hungry! Love, let's go get some food, dinner's started and it's time to make your grand entrance." dad said and smirked when mom groaned.

"Albus do I really need to make a big entrance?" he asked only to be answered with silence. We looked around and saw that Grandpa had slipped away at some point and we never noticed. "He's probably waiting at he Great Hall doors." mom sighed and helped me up and kissed dad on the lips and led the way to the Great Hall.

When we got there Albus was smiling at us and turned to mom. "Now, we'll let Dame and Fenrir get settled and eating before we bring you in. The kids just walked in there so I'll be doing announcements in a few minutes. I'll explain about Hogsmeade and the plan and then I'll mention you and you'll be able to join then. OK?" Albus asked and mom sighed but nodded and the three of us went into the Great Hall while mom waited outside.

Five minutes later, after I had told everyone in the pack in a quiet voice so no one else heard that mom was coming back and they all got excited, Grandpa stood up and tapped his cup gaining everyone's attention. "I'm very pleased to see all my students safely returned to Hogwarts after a relaxing break. I do hope all of you had one you'll never forget." he said looking our way and we all smirked at each other and looked back at Grandpa, "Before you go back to your meals I have a couple of announcements for everyone. The first is that, due to some circumstances, we are moving Hogsmeade weekend from next weekend to this weekend." he stopped to let the students cheer in joy. After a few minutes he quieted them down and continued. "The last announcement is one that I can truly say I'm thrilled is able to be an announcement. We have a new student joining us. Well, not really new, more like coming back home after being gone for awhile. Please help me welcome back Mr. Harry Potter, or should I say Potter-Greyback." Grandpa said and mom came into the doors and stood there for a second as everyone who didn't know he was back took him in. I smiled and ran up to mom and hugged him tightly and he laughed and hugged me back.

"You know I was only gone for like, ten minutes right?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"I know, I just like being held by you." I said not feeling embarrassed at all to say it, plus it made mom smile and that's always worth it. He joined us at the table and Uncle Ron patted him on the back and dad came over and sat beside me and we all looked up at Grandpa.

"He was able to get caught up with his studies over break and will be joining classes tomorrow. That is all I have to say, you may go back to eating." he said sitting back down. However, everyone was staring at mom. It bothered me a lot but looking at mom and the others they went about talking as if everyone else was ignoring them

_'Dad wasn't kidding about mom being able to ignore the stares.' _I thought and joined the conversation.

After dinner we all went upstairs and got ready for bed. I laid down and mom and dad came over and kissed me on the forehead and laid down their bed and we all fell asleep, not really looking forward to classes tomorrow.

**SORRY IF THIS ONE WASN'T GOOD:( I FEEL LIKE IT WASN'T AT ALL. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER. I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW I'D BE MAKING IT THIS LONG MYSELF. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!:) AGAIN SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD:/**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new really, just that there aren't that many chapters left before the ending of this story. For the rest see author's note chapter.****  
**

Chapter Twelve

THE DAY BEFORE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND

Fenrir's POV:

"But mom!" Damion whined from the couch with Harry.

"No buts young man! You are to finish your homework before you can play with Eric!" Harry said sternly making Damion groan in annoyance and making me laugh. Damion looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I seem to recall a certain someone telling me stories of them doing their homework during breakfast the day it was due because they were to busy having fun with friends and causing trouble." I said smirking at Harry who turned and glared at me.

"Well that certain someone wants his son to do better in school than me, so he can have a good future. I didn't want him to know of my lack of studying so that he wouldn't think it didn't matter!" he growled out and I held my hand in front of me and Dame laughed.

"Come on mom, please! I promise the second I get in I'll start on it! It's nine in the morning now and since classes are closed so the professor's can have meetings today I'll come in about one and start my homework. I promise! PLEASE!" Dame asked giving Harry his best puppy dogs eyes, which were pretty good since he changed his eyes to his wolf eyes. Harry looked at him for a second before sighing and answering him.

"Alright! Alright! But only if you promise to be in by one! Not only did you promise to do your homework, but it's going to rain today and I don't want you getting sick." he said and Dame's eyes brightened and he hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise to be in by one!" he said before sprinting to me and sprinting through the door yelling for Eric. I laughed and shook my head and turned to see that Harry had moved to stand in front of the window with his arms crossed. I walked up behind me and wrapped him in a protective embrace and breathed in his scent and smiled when he leaned into me.

"Care to share your thoughts Love!" I asked softly and he just stood there in silence for a few minutes before he sighed and we looked out the window to see that the boys had wasted no time getting outside and turning into their wolves and racing towards the forest, most likely to play with the rest of the pack.

"I'm just so scared babe. I had hoped Damion wouldn't have the childhood I had where a psycho is trying to kill him every year. Now there's a possibility of a raid happening soon and he'll most likely see the after affects of it. I didn't want my child to grow up knowing what war was, what fighting for your life meant, but it looks like it's going to happen. Now Voldemort's not only coming after me, but after my child as well. All because he came from me! I don't know want what happened to Cedric happen to him Love. I don't think I'll survive if it does! I honestly think I should go to Voldemort and beg him to take me and leave Damion alone." he finished in a whisper. By the end of his speech I was tense and holding him so tight that he probably couldn't breath.

I quickly spun him around and grabbed both his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "I don't EVER want to hear you say something like that ever again! I wouldn't be able to survive losing you again and it would break Damion apart! He just got his mother back and you're thinking of taking that away from him! I know you want to protect him, I do too, but getting yourself killed isn't the answer. We'll find a way to keep Dame out of the war so he never has to think about it nor see the affect it has. He won't have to fight for his life because you and I will do it for him. And he didn't have a childhood like yours. He grew up with other kids and had fun, even if he missed his mother, he was able to smile and be a normal kid, just like you wanted him to. I made sure that's how he grew up. Now with war on the horizon, Damion needs to be prepared for the worst. Which might very well mean losing either one of us or both. He's a strong kid hon, he'll be OK. Us and the rest of the pack will make sure of it." I said and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

I pulled him into my arms and held him as he cried into my chest. Giving as much love, support, and comfort as I could. He pulled back after a while and leaned up and kissed me roughly yet passionately. Shocked for only a second, I quickly kissed back. We stayed there for a few moments before I picked him up and headed for the stairs to the seventh year boys dorm room.

When we got there I quickly shut the door and used my wandless magic to lock it and place a silencing charm on it and laid Harry down on the bed so I could show him how much I love and need him.

FEW HOURS LATER

Fenrir's POV:

After our very hot love making we had cuddled for a few minutes before getting up to clean ourselves and headed back to the common room to cuddle some more by the fire. Harry had laid down and I laid behind him to spoon him. I heard him sigh when I laid beside him and he snuggled closer to me making me smile lovingly at the back of his head.

I laid my head on the arm rest and breathed in Harry's beautiful scent, _'Merlin he smells more amazing every time he's near me!' _I thought to myself and pulled my mate closer to me and gave a content sigh myself. After a few minutes of just laying there in silence I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard Harry's voice.

"Do you really think everything's going to be OK?" he whispered and I leaned up to where I could see his face and he turned a little to look at me. I leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss and pulled up a bit and smiled at him.

"I don't think everything will be OK. I KNOW everything will be OK." I told him and he smiled at me and kissed my cheek before turning back around and I laid back down beside him pulling him even closer to me.

We both fell asleep right after that.

Damion's POV:

"Man it's almost one! I have to go." I said sadly and turned back to the castle and started the hike back up to it from the Quidditch field. Eric came up beside me and groaned a little.

"Why do you have to go in! It's only one in the afternoon!" he whined and I laughed a little at him and smiled.

"Because I promised mom that I'd be in before one to start my homework and because it's supposed to rain any minute." I said and he looked up and noticed the gray clouds everywhere.

"Man that means we can't come back out at all today! This sucks!" he said kicking the dirt like a baby and pouted and I just sighed and shook my head and kept walking, not bothering to see if he was following me.

When we got back into the castle we headed straight for the common room to start on our homework. When we got there I smiled at the sight before me.

Mom and dad were on the couch as close as they could get to one another and were both sound asleep. _'Good, they both deserve a little nap.' _I thought to myself and signaled to Eric to be quiet and we went up to the dorms and started on our homework.

A few hours later we both had our homework and down I was very tired. I looked outside to see that it had indeed started to rain, pretty heavily actually. I yawned and looked at Eric.

"I know we were planning on going to annoy Uncle Ron after our homework was done but I'm pretty tired so you go on ahead. I'm going to stay here and take a nap." I told him and he nodded and waved bye before running through the door in search of Uncle Ron. I walked over to my bed and laid down and pulled the covers over me and snuggled into the comforter and fell asleep.

Only it wasn't a dreamless sleep...

I looked around at all the burning buildings and people running for their lives. The air smelled of smoke, blood, and death and I hated the smell of it. Looking around more closely I saw that the whole pack was here as well, and it looked like some were fighting people in black robes while the others helped people to safety.

_'We must be in Hogsmeade, I can see the school from here and it looks like the pack is leading people there to be safe from the attack. Am I seeing the raid?'_ I thought to myself and looked around and was correct about it being the raid. The black robed people had creepy masks on and mom said that the ones with masks worked for Voldemort.

"We need to get out of here!" Eric yelled from beside me. I looked at him in shock not remember seeing him beside me before, but then again I was more focused on the psychos in masks to really notice. Shortly after Eric yelled that Uncle Alex came running up to us with blood on his head and breathing hard.

"You boys need to get out of here now! Follow me I'll take you to the path that leads to Hogwarts, after that find your Aunts Luna and Ginny and stay by them and do everything they tell you boys to do OK." he said and we both nodded and ran after Uncle Alex. When we got to the path he turned and knelt down to us and pulled us both into a tight hug which we both gave back just as tightly. "Please stay safe you two." he whispered as he stood up. We nodded at him and watched him run back into the chaos.

"Let's go find Aunts Luna and Ginny. Dad said that they'd be just up here." Eric said and I nodded at him and went to follow. Only to be stopped by a familiar voice screaming in pain.

"MOM!" I said and instantly turned and ran to where I thought the scream came from, completely ignoring Eric's pleas for me to come back. I ran as fast as I could before deciding it was too slow and shifted into my wolf and continued to run.

The scream came again and I whimpered a little before speeding up and ran towards the scream. When I finally reached mom I made it just in time to see a snakelike man standing over mom who was panting hard on the ground at his feet. I looked over when I heard dad growling and saw that he was in his half wolf state trying to fight off the ten masked people holding him back. "Did you really think you'd beat me Potter." the snakeman said laughing at mom who was struggling to get up.

When he finally got up he looked at snakeman with such hatred that it made me take a step back. I had never seen that look on mom before and it scared me. "I don't have to beat you, I just need to make sure you stay away from my son!" mom said growling at snakeman. Snakeman laughed again and snapped his fingers. Before anyone could do anything mom was pinned to the ground with Dawn on top of him.

"Well, well, seems like I get to finish you off after all." Dawn said smirking at mom who growled and pushed up making Dawn fall off him and mom landed on top of him and scratched him from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. Dawn screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

"Actually I got to take your sorry arse out." mom said smirking a little before standing up and faced snakeman again. Only this time he caught sight of me and all color in his face drained as he continued to look at me. Dad started to fight harder when he saw me but the masked people wouldn't budge. Snakeman turned to see what mom was looking at and smiled evilly at me.

"Well since your son decided to join us why not make some introductions hmm?" Snakeman said and slowly made his way to me. I whimpered and started to back up only to hit an invisible wall. I looked back confused but turned when I heard snakeman laugh. "My boy I've created a force field around us, no ones getting in or out unless I die or I feel like taking it down." he said and continued to laugh.

I whimpered again and turned human and looked at mom. Mom seemed to snap out of it when he heard me whimper. "NO!" mom yelled and ran full speed at snakeman, only to be tackled down by ten masked people. Mom fought the masked people as hard as he could but, just like the ones holding dad, they wouldn't budge. Dad was growling even louder and had turned into his wolf and was trying to bite and scratch the ones hold him but they somehow evaded his attacks and one hit him in the head knocking him out.

"Fenrir!" mom yelled and continued to fight the ones holding him back but nothing worked. By this time snakeman was pretty close to me and I turned away from the field and began to slowly back up. Snakeman waved his hand and all of the sudden my legs wouldn't move.

_'Why won't my legs move?! The rest of my body works just fine but I can't get my legs to move!'_ I thought and continued to try and get my legs to move. Snakeman laughed and I looked up at him to see that he had started to circle me.

"That won't work child. I placed a spell that locks your legs up and you won't be able to move for a few minutes, which is more than enough time." he laughed and smiled at me and continued to circle me.

"Who are you?!" I asked trying to hide my fear. Snakeman stopped and looked at mom with mock hurt eyes.

"Why Potter, you never told Damion here about me? I'm hurt really. How can the child of the famous Boy-Who-Lived not recognized his own mother's enemy that killed his parents all those years ago." he said and smirked at me when my eyes widened.

"Voldemort!" I whispered and his smirked grew.

"That's right child. Now that we all know each other." he paused and looked at mom who was currently trying to rip the arms off the masked figure, who is actually a death eater now that I know who this guy is, the was holding him from the waist and growled at Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my throat and I flinched at his touch and instinctively reached my hands up to try and remove his arm but it only tightened. He smiled at mom and continued. "Why don't we decided who gets to die first hmm?" he said and laughed and let go of me and walked to stand between me and mom.

I looked at mom who looked back at me and smiled a little at me. **"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you out of here. I won't let this snake harm you!" **mom said through the link and I looked at him confused.

**"What about you? Aren't you going to try and get away from him too?" **I asked and he smiled at me and nodded slightly.

**"I promised I wouldn't leave again didn't I? I just want to get you out of here and away from him. He won't hesitate to hurt you honey and I won't let that happen!" **mom said and I smiled at him before looking back at Voldemort who had started to laugh again.

"I know who to start with!" he said and looked at me and my eyes widened in fear. Mom growled deeper and turned into his wolf form like dad did, only he was having more luck with it than dad.

_'You really don't want to piss off a mama-werewolf.'_ I thought to myself and turned back to Voldemort who had taken his wand out.

"Why don't we start with you child? I'm sure your mommy over here would love to see you bleed." he laughed and sent a curse towards me that I never heard before.

_'I'm so sorry I'll die like Cedric mom.'_ I thought and closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Only it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly to see mom standing in front of me shielding me with his body which had taken the spell full on. "MOM! NO!" I yelled as mom coughed up blood and started to fall. I caught him as best as I could and gently laid him on the ground as his breathing became labored.

The last thing I heard was Voldemort's crazed laugh.

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. A few seconds later after I was done screaming, mom and dad came bursting into the room looking very worried.

"What is it son, what's wrong?" dad asked sitting beside me and mom on the other. I didn't answer dad, instead I kept my eyes on mom and launched into his arms the second he had sat down. The moment I was in his arms I started to bawl my eyes out completely missing mom and dad's worried looks they exchange above me.

Mom wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer and sobbed into his chest. I felt mom's hand on my head as he started to speak, "Damion sweetie you're scaring us. What's wrong honey, talk to us please." mom begged and I looked up into his worried eyes and snuggled closer if it was even possible at this point.

"I-I had a n-nightmare." I whispered and felt mom tense up and knew dad had done the same thing.

"What was is about son?" dad asked gently and I looked at him then up at mom then back at him. He seemed to understand because he turned his worried eyes to mom and more fear crossed his face.

I looked at mom who placed a hand on my cheek and dad had moved closer and started to rub my arm in comfort. I sighed and looked at my lap. "I saw the raid when it happens." I said and heard them both take in a breath.

"Tell us what you saw baby boy." mom said gently and I leaned into my parents touches for support and began to retell what I just saw. By the end of it, I was sobbing again and mom had me in a tight embrace with his head resting on the top of my head as he rocked me back and forth while dad kept rubbing my arm.

"Please don't go to Hogsmeade mom, you too dad. Please don't go." I whispered and clung to the front of mom's shirt as if my life depended on it. Mom started to rub my back soothingly and whispered comforting words to me while I sobbed. I completely missed the tears in my parents eyes and the way their free hands clung to each other giving each other strength as they tried to give me strength.

After a few minutes I pulled back and mom wiped the tears from my face and lifted my face to look at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead and looked at me again. "I can't tell you that we won't go to Hogsmeade honey because we are. Not only do we want to be there with you, but we have to in case the raid happens tomorrow. For all we know your vision could've been what's to come next weekend and this one will be raid free. How about this, your father and I will go to this one and the three of us will stay home next weekend and make it a family weekend. That sound good?" mom asked and I smiled and nodded and leaned into both my parents when they hugged me tightly between them.

_'Mom's right, for all I know that could've been next weekend. We'll go together as a pack tomorrow and have a lot of fun and next weekend my parents will stay completely away from Hogsmeade.' _I thought and snuggled closely to them both when they laid me down and laid beside me on both sides and had their arms wrapped around my waist in a protective way.

I sighed happily and the three of us fell into dreamless sleeps.

HOGSMEADE TRIP

Harry's POV:

"Whoa mom check out that broom!" Dame yelled and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the window with the latest broom model in it. "The Nimbus 2002! It's supposed to be just as fast if not faster than the Firebolt!" he said jumping up and down with his face pressed to the glass. I laughed and shook my head and smiled when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your son here has found a sport he likes." I said and laughed when Fenrir groaned.

"Not another Quidditch player! It's bad enough my mate gives me heart attacks each game, but now I'll have to worry about my son too!" He whined and I laughed at him as Damion pulled us into the store begging us to get it for him. A few minutes later we came out with Damion's first broom and headed towards the Weasley's Joke Shop.

This time it was Fenrir's turn to act like a child and pull me and Damion to anything he thought was cool and/or funny. In the end Fenrir had used all his spending money for the day at the shop. "I better not hear you asking me for more money after you just spent it all at that store." I lectured and he just waved me off as he and Damion looked in his bag at everything he had bought and I sighed and shook my head in both amusement and slight annoyance.

Around two in the afternoon we met up with the rest of the pack for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and showed each other what they had gotten. After the meal we all went separate ways again to look around more and Eric joined us since his parents wanted to go look in a store Eric had no interest in, though he would go back with them when they were done.

"You boys stay right here where we can see you while we go in and get the ice cream OK." I told them and they both nodded and sat on the bench in front of the window as me and Fenrir went into the ice cream parlor. Just as we were checking out a huge explosion came from the back of the store making us all leave quickly. Fenrir and I grabbed the boys and ran as far from the building as possible before it exploded completely.

"You two go find a place to hide now and wait for a pack member to come and bring you to safety!" Fenrir told them and Eric nodded but Damion looked scared. I knelt down and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Everything will be OK baby boy, I promise." I whispered in his ear and he just nodded and went after Eric to hide, but not before looking back once more to look at us. When he was out of sight I turned to Fenrir who nodded and we turned to the nearest death eaters and started to fight back.

_'I won't let you destroy my family again Voldemort!' _I thought to myself as I ripped a death eaters throat out.

Damion's POV:

I was terrified. The whole thing was my dream in live action. _'__Here comes the curse soon,'_ I thought to myself.

"Why don't we start with you child? I'm sure your mommy over here would love to see you bleed." he laughed and sent a curse towards me that I never heard before.

_'I'm so sorry I'll die like Cedric mom.' _I thought and closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Only it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly to see mom standing in front of me shielding me with his body which had taken the spell full on. "MOM! NO!" I yelled as mom coughed up blood and started to fall. I caught him as best as I could and gently laid him on the ground as his breathing became labored.

I heard Voldemort laughing crazy just like I did in my vision but I didn't look up at him, I just keep looking at mom who was getting paler by the second. "You're mother should've let you take that curse. It's a curse of my own making, see, when a person gets hit with this curse, he or she will slowly die from the inside out. Meaning all their organs will slowly start to shut down and it's a very slow, painful process. He has a little more than five minutes before he will most likely slip into a coma, and when that happens he won't ever wake up and within two weeks he'll be die! Haha, I win either way today! Though I do wish he hadn't torn all of my death eaters that were holding him a part." Voldemort said looking over to where there was a huge pool of blood with body parts scattered everywhere.

I looked at him with hatred and stood in front of mom ready to protect him at any moment. "You monster! What did mom ever do to you?! What did I do to you?! Nothing that's what! You killed Grandma and Grandpa and tried to kill mom over some stupid prophecy! And since mom had me that makes me a target too! You're just a monster!" I yelled and he gave me an evil smile.

"Thank you for that complement." he said still smiling and I growled in anger. "I do admire your courage child, unlike your mother you seem to be strong and brave. Your mother was weak and afraid to do anything. I'd very much like you to join me. What do you say hmm? Together I'm sure we could rule both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World!" He started to laugh but before any noise came out I had him pinned to the ground and growled at him while in my half wolf state.

"Don't you ever call my mom weak and afraid! He's one of the bravest, strongest people I've ever met! He's also loving and caring and the best mother anyone could ask for! You took him from me once and I'll find away to not let it happen again!" I growled and he just smirked at me.

"You're mother's very weak my child. If he were stronger then maybe that poor Diggory boy would still be alive and I probably wouldn't be here right now." he said and I growled deeper.

"I'm not YOUR child and I NEVER will be! I'm the son of Fenrir and Harry Potter- Greyback! Mom couldn't have done anything that night because he was in pain from that stupid scar you gave him and the only reason you're here right now is because your the coward who had to tie mom up so he couldn't defend himself because you know he would've won!" I yelled and he glared at me.

"You're walking a thin line child" he hissed and I growled.

"And you won't live to see another day!" I growled and turned into my wolf form and was about to bite down when his words stopped me.

"I'm the only one that know where and what the cure is. Kill me now and your mother will die within two weeks." he said and I hesitated for a second before looking into his eyes and saw both truth and lie in them. I growled and turned half human again and used wandless magic to petrify him. He was shocked and it was my turn to smirk.

"Told you mom's not as weak as you say." I told and scratched his arm deeply, but not deeply enough to kill him. He screamed and passed out from the pain and I kicked the side of his head for good measure before running back to mom. "Mom? Mom! Please wake up mom!" I yelled and gently shook him. He groaned and rolled his head over to me and opened his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back with tears in my eyes.

I heard dad start to wake up then and looked up at him to see him human again. "Dad, come quick! Mom's hurt badly!" I yelled and he was up in an instant and at mom's side checking for injuries. He jumped back though when mom screamed in pain when he touched his chest lightly and a cringed at the sound and more tears came.

"W-what happened son?" dad asked in fear and I sniffed and told him everything after he had passed out while never taking my eyes off mom. Dad was crying now and carefully picked mom up and held him in his lap and we both flinched whenever he screamed or moaned in pain. Dad looked over at Voldemort then at me and I shrugged a little.

"He was calling mom weak and a coward. I would've killed him but he claimed to be the only one who knew where and what the cure was. We only have two weeks dad, I didn't want to risk it if he was telling the truth." I said and more tears came. I felt dad's hand on my shoulder and looked at him to see him smiling a watery smile at me.

"You did good son, I'm so proud of you." he said and I just cried harder.

_'If it wasn't for me mom wouldn't be like this!' _I thought and my eyes widened when I saw mom's eyes begin to close. "Dad hurry and get mom to the infirmary! He's starting to slip into the coma! I'll get Grandpa Albus to deal with Voldemort! Please get mom to the infirmary!" I yelled and dad nodded before apparating straight there and I went to find Grandpa.

_'Please hold on mom, please.'_

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it was both long and had it's shocker and suspenseful moments but this is a VERY important chapter! again PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Especially since I won't be able to update until most likely tomorrow or Saturday morning! Please review though!:)**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new really, just that there aren't that many chapters left before the ending of this story. For the rest see author's note chapter.****  
**

Chapter Thirteen

Fenrir's POV:

_'Don't you dare die on me again Harry!' _I thought as I landed in the infirmary and called to Poppy for help. She came running towards us and tried to take Harry from me but I growled at her and held him closer to me.

"Fenrir, if I don't get your mate on a bed and look him over I won't be able to help him." she said sternly yet gently. I growled again and picked Harry back up and laid him on a bed and sat right by his head on the bed and glared at Poppy to let her know I wasn't going anywhere. She seemed to understand and moved to look Harry over but only after looking at me annoyed.

I growled deeper at the look and she backed off scared. Just then the doors opened and Damion and Albus came into the room. I growled at Albus and he stopped and stared at me in shock.

"Poppy you have to ask for permission to touch mom now. Dad's mate was hurt and he won't let anyone that's not me near him without permission. And if he gives you permission you must be slow and gentle with mom or else he will attack. Right now he can't recognize anyone from the pack, anyone could be a threat to his mate or even me. That's why I'm keeping my distance from the two of you, to keep him from attacking. The only reason I'm not in his arms right now is because that'll require dad leaving mom's side. Once I'm in his arms it'll help him calm down enough for you to be able to talk to him. Just remember to speak slowly, don't look him in the eye, and be as submissive as possible, alright? That goes for you too Grandpa." Damion said but I was to busy warning the two others in the room to really know what he's saying.

I felt Damion climb into my lap and I wrapped an arm around him and calmed slightly but still growled softly at the other two. The woman slowly walked up to Harry and I glared at her and she stopped. "Fenrir, can I look Harry over? He needs to be looked at since he's very hurt. May I look at him?" Poppy said and I stared at her and sniffed the air around her and growled but nodded for her to go ahead.

She walked slowly to Harry and ran her wand over his body a few times slowly and stopped whenever I growled at her for getting to close. When she was done she turned to Albus and sighed softly. "What Damion said is true. The curse Voldemort put on him is slowly killing him from the inside out. Unfortunately he's not slipped into a coma just yet and will most likely wake up in extreme pain. I would place him in a magically induced coma if I knew if it wouldn't do more harm to him than good. I won't give him a pain-reliever potions for that very reason. We can't risk his death coming quicker than it already is." she said sadly and Damion whimpered from my lap and buried his face into my chest.

"There is a cure right? Can you find it?" I asked through clinched teeth and Poppy stared at me.

"I don't think I can find it. If what Damion told Albus is true and Voldemort is the only one who know where and what it is, then we're in trouble. Not only will he not give it us since his enemy is dying as we speak, but when Albus went to go and collect him from where you two left him it seems some of his death eaters got to him first as he was gone is what Albus told me." she said sadly and looked at the floor like Albus was doing.

Damion whimpered again and I looked at Harry and reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. _'Why can't Voldemort just leave us alone?!' _I thought and shushed Damion quietly as he started to cry. Poppy and Albus left the room to give us privacy and When they were gone Damion Jumped down from my lap and turned it his wolf and jumped onto Harry's bed and curled up at his side and laid his head on Harry's stomach and continued to whine. I leaned over and petted his head and he lifted it to lick my hand before laying his head back down.

We just sat there in silence for awhile just watching Harry sleep when Damion broke the silence. **"What are we going to do dad? I don't want mom to die." **Damion said through the link and I looked at him.

**"I don't want him to die either son. We'll find a cure. You're mother's strong, probably one of the strongest people I've ever met. He won't leave us son, he promised you that remember?" **I asked him and he looked at me and whined and fell asleep laying beside his mother. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep but seriously doubting I'd get any that night.

TWO HOURS LATER

Damion's POV:

A pain-filled groan woke me up and I looked over to see mom stirring. I lifted my head and looked at him with my tail wagging when his eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled slightly. "Hey sweetheart" mom said in a painfully hoarse voice and I flinched at it and leaned up and licked his face gently and whimpered when mom hissed in pain at the touch.

I jumped off the bed and turned human and looked at mom. "Voldemort said that you would've fallen into a coma because of both the curse and the pain you'd be in. Not that I'm not thrilled you're not in a coma, but why didn't you go into a coma?" I asked and mom looked at me and sighed.

"Truthfully baby I was very close to going into a coma. I was just a step away from the painless darkness when something stopped me and made me keep fighting even if it meant being in a lot of pain." mom whispered and I looked at him.

"And what was that?" I asked and he smiled and slowly raised his hand and placed it on my cheek.

"You baby. I remembered my promise to you and you gave me the strength to fight the darkness." he said and I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. I held mom's hand to my face and closed my eyes savoring his touch. Dad moaned and we looked at him as he opened his eyes and stared at mom before jumping out of the chair and sitting by his head.

"How you feeling love?" dad asked and mom just looked at him.

"I'm OK for now." mom said and dad nodded and began to run his hand through mom's hair. We sat there for awhile until Grandpa Remus and Grandma Sirius came into the room and straight over to Harry but stopped at a safe distance.

"May we see our son alpha?" Grandpa asked and dad nodded and they came over to mom and sat at the end of his bed. "How you feeling pup?" Grandpa asked and mom looked at him.

"OK for now." he said and the two of them sighed and Grandma placed a hand on mom's knee and froze it there at dad's warning growl.

"Can't you get through one year of Hogwarts and not be in a life or death situation?" Grandma asked and mom smirked at him.

"I think we all know that's never going to happen." and we all laughed at that but stopped when mom started to cough and groan in pain.

"We'll let you get some rest pup. We'll see you later." Grandpa whispered and he and Grandma got up and left the Hospital Wing quietly. Dad sighed and turned back to us.

"I think we all need to rest right now." he said and I nodded and turned back into a wolf and laid on mom's side again and dad placed a hand on my back and the three of us fell asleep.

Sometime later I was woken up by mom coughing uncontrollably and dad in a panic. "What is it love?" dad asked but mom kept on coughing. I whined when mom pulled his hand back and blood was on it. "Dame go get Poppy!" dad yelled and I took off to find her and Grandpa Albus. Luckily they were both in Grandpa's office when I barged in and turned back into a human.

"Poppy, Grandpa come quick! Mom's coughing up blood!" I yelled and they were moving in an instant to Grandpa's fireplace to floo to the infirmary. I traveled with Grandpa after Poppy went through first and came into the infirmary in time to see Poppy ask dad to get close to mom and dad allowing it.

I sat in dad's lap and Grandpa stood behind dad and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Dad growled at him but didn't push the comforting hand away and looked back at mom who had passed out. After a while Poppy sighed and looked at the three of us. "It would seem that the curse is starting to take full effect now. There's really nothing we can do except make him as comfortable as possible and try to find the cure in time." Poppy said sadly.

I got off dad's lap with tears running down my face and I turned to the door. "Where are you going son?" dad asked as he also cried. I turned to him and just stared at him.

"I'm going to the library and looking through every book in there for a cure. Mom took that curse for me. It's my fault he's in pain and dying right now. It should be me lying there not him. I won't rest until I've found a cure." I said and dad came up and took me into his arms and held me close.

"Don't ever blame yourself for this Damion. Your mother would do it again hundred times if it meant you got to live. I'd do it a hundred times myself and if it weren't for me being knocked out at the time I'd be the one laying there. We love you and we'd do anything to protect you." he whispered and I sobbed into his chest.

"But I saw it happen before it did! I even told you two about it and I still managed to not stop it from happening!" I cried and dad held me closer.

"You couldn't have controlled this son. Your mother and I were the ones that insisted on still going even after you warned us. You shouldn't have to feel responsible to prevent it. I don't blame you and I know Harry doesn't blame you nor does anyone else." he said and I just continued to cry into his chest for a few minutes as he whispered comforting words in my ear.

After awhile I pulled back and he smiled at me and I gave him a little smile. "I'm going to the library now. I still want to try and find a cure of any kind to try and stop the curse." I said and looked back at mom then back at dad. Dad nodded and I hugged him tightly before letting go and running to the library to try and find a cure.

ONE WEEK LATER

Fenrir's POV:

Harry's been like this for a week now and we still hadn't found a cure. Damion spent all his time either here or in the library. He only went to the library when Harry was asleep, which was pretty much all the time lately, and being here with Harry when Harry was awake. Currently Damion was in the library and I was holding my mate's hand as he slept.

"You really should get out of here for a few hours Fen. You haven't left Harry's side except to shower and use the loo. It's not healthy and Harry wouldn't want you to stop taking care of yourself." came the gentle voice of Alex, who was followed by Ron. After hearing what happened, Ron only left Harry's side for classes and such, wanting to stay as close to Harry as possible.

I looked up at the two of them and sighed and looked back at Harry's deathly pale face. "I know, it's just that, I've lost him once already and then got him back. If I lose him again I don't think I'd survive it. I don't think Dame would either." I said and ran my hand through Harry's hair.

"Harry's strong Fen. He also promised to never leave you or Dame again and we all know Harry never goes back on his word." Ron said sitting down on the other side of Harry and taking his hand. The two men in the room now are the only ones that I willing let near Harry without growling at them and without them asking first. My wolf knows they're no threat to its mate. Sure, I know that the others in the pack wouldn't hurt Harry either, but my wolf doesn't seem to agree with me.

"Why don't you freshen up and take a relaxing walk around the castle?" Alex said placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently. I looked up at him and sighed before nodding and getting up to let Alex take my seat by Harry.

I was halfway to the door when it suddenly burst open and a very happy and hopeful Damion came running through it, straight to me, holding a book tightly to himself. "What is it Damion?" I asked and he smiled brightly at me.

"I think I just found a cure."

**please don't kill me! I know it was mean to leave it there but know that the next one will be VERY long and most likely the last one in the story! Let me know what you think and I hope everyone still enjoys the story!:) I promise to update quicker next time!:)**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**WARNING: HP ISN'T MINE****:(**** THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE****:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it's been like FOREVER since I've last updated any of my stories but I've been beyond busy! With work, new relationship and graduation coming up I've barley had any time to sit and type. I graduate this coming Saturday so my schedule just got more open for me. can't wait to graduate high school!:) anyways, this is the last chapter for this story so it'll be pretty long:) also make sure to read the bottom author's note after you've read the chapter:) ****  
**

Chapter Fourteen

Ron's POV:

"I think I've found a cure!"

I sat there staring at Damion in shock. Looking over to Alex he was in the same state I was in.

"You found a cure son?!" I heard Fen ask in a voice full of hope. Looking back at Damion I saw he had the biggest smile on his face in about a week.

"I think I have, it's kinda complicated. I think it's more than one curse thrown together." Damion said looking at Fenrir who looked very confused.

"What do you mean Dame?" I asked finally finding my voice. He looked at me and held the book out to me.

"This book describes three different curses that each show symptoms that mom's been showing for a week now. One is called _Dolente Dormire _meaning "painful sleep." It puts people to sleep but it's not a peaceful one by any means. The curse makes them relive their worst memories again and again causing them tremendous pain. At the same time it makes it to where they're almost in a permanent sleep, like a coma. The second curse is called _Dolente Touch _meaning "Painful touch." Basically this curse makes it to where anyone who touches any part of mom will cause him pain. This curse makes the body so sensitive that it's in pain no matter what. The final, and most painful, curse is called _Scomparsa Da All'interno Di _meaning "Death from inside." This is the curse that's killing mom from the inside out. It slowly shuts down the organs while destroying them and everything else inside the body. It's very painful and all three of these are extremely powerful and dark magic."

Damion finished and I grabbed the book to read where he got this information while Fen and Alex tried to digest what he had just said. "Now we know what's going on with Harry at least but I thought you said you found a cure son?" Fen asked and Damion looked back at him.

"Well that's why I keep saying I THINK I've found one. See, he would've had to have mixed these curses a certain way in order for them to work the way he wanted them to. While they each have a counter spell to cure them, since he's placed them in a certain order we have to put the counter spells in that exact order for it to cure mom. And even if we get it in time and place the spell on mom it'll cause mom even more pain since there will pretty much be an all out war inside of mom. Giving mom the cure will actually increase his chances of not making it." he finished with tears in his eyes.

Fenrir leaned down and pulled his son to him and hugged him tightly. "Hush my son, you did very well finding all this out on your own. We'll get Poppy and Grandpa Albus here along with Snape and see what they think we should do." he whispered to Damion who nodded and leaned more into his father. Fenrir looked at Alex who nodded and got up to look for the people that were needed.

The three of us sat in silence while Alex was gone, each in our own thoughts about the situation. _'What if the cure will does end up killing Harry? That would make all our efforts pointless and we'd lose him again. Something I don't think any of us want. I know I wouldn't be able to handle losing my best mate, no little brother, again.' _I thought to myself and looked back at Harry's deathly pale face and sighed. _'But what if it does work and Harry gets healed? That's a good reason to risk giving him the cure. Maybe we should give it a try.' _I thought to myself and was about to speak my thoughts when the doors opened and six people walked inside.

"Sorry it took so long. I ran into Remus and Sirius on my way from getting Snape and they wouldn't let me pass without telling them what was going on. They then insisted on coming no matter what." Alex said looking at Remus and Sirius then back at Fenrir who nodded and stood up and picked Damion up and set him to where he was balancing him on his waist.

"That's alright Alex at least we can have more people here to help us decide this way." he said and Remus and Sirius smiled thankfully at him. Once everyone was around Harry's bed Damion began to explain what he had just told us to the newcomers. When he was done everyone fell silent again in thought for awhile before Albus looked at Poppy.

"Do you think we could figure out the order before the week is up? Harry doesn't have much time left and I honestly think we should try the cure. Even if it doesn't work and he still doesn't make it, we'll beat ourselves up even more if we let him go knowing the cure and weren't willing to risk it." he said and Poppy thought for a moment before nodding.

"I believe I could figure out the order since we know what to look for. I agree that we should go ahead with the cure instead of not trying it." she said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Why am I here if this is what we're doing for the brat? This isn't a poison that has a potion for a cure so I ask again why am I here?" Snape asked and Fenrir growled loudly. If it wasn't for Dame in Fen's arms I'm pretty sure Snape would be dead right now.

"Severus you're here because I thought you could make a potion that would help young Harry here be strong enough to handle the cure once we've figured out the order." Albus said with his eyes twinkling very brightly. Snape scowled at him before nodding and going back to standing quietly while Poppy set our to figure out the order of the curses.

After about an hour or so Poppy leaned back up and smiled at us.

Albus' POV:

"I think I've got it." Poppy said and everyone smiled brightly at her and I sighed in relief.

_'I do hope this works. I'm so sorry I've failed you so many times dear boy. You mean the world to me Harry. I promise not to fail you again.' _I thought to myself and looked back at Poppy.

"It would appear that the Dark Lord has put them with _Dolente Touch _first, _Scomparsa Da All'interno Di _second and _Dolente Dormire _last." Poppy said looking back at Harry with sad eyes. I sighed and turned to Damion who was still in his father's arms.

"My dear boy we're going to need those cures now so we may put them in the right order. Can you tell them to me quickly?" I asked gently. Damion looked at me and for a second I could've sworn I was looking at Harry when he was twelve years old. I smiled at him, _'You may be a perfect mixture of both parents dear Damion but I can see more of your mother in you nearly everyday.' _I thought to myself and turned my attention back to Damion when he spoke to me.

"The cures are pretty easy, you say the curses backwards. That's why it's important to get them in the right order. If we hadn't then it could've killed mom instantly." he said and buried his face in Fenrir's shoulder. I sighed and nodded then turned to Severus.

"Severus my boy can you please make a potion for young Harry here that'll give him the strength to take the cure." I asked though it was more of a command than anything. He scowled at me for a second before nodding his head once.

"Give me until tomorrow morning and I'll have a potion made." he said and swiftly left the infirmary.

"Cheerful guy isn't he?" Ron said making everyone laugh. I turned and smiled at everyone.

"As much as I hate to leave I must get going as I have an important meeting with your father Ronald and some other Order members about what we are going to do about Voldemort." I said and inwardly sighed when nearly everyone in the room flinched at his name.

I walked up to Fenrir and placed a gentle hand on Damion's back. "I will return tomorrow morning Damion with the cure and Severus' potion. Your mother's survived a lot worse than this in his young life and he will survive this. That I promise you." I told him though it was more to myself than to him. He turned and gave me a small smile before snuggling closer to his father.

I sighed and turned and walked out the infirmary doors. _'You've gone to far this time Tom.' _I thought and headed to my office.

THE NEXT MORNING

Fenrir's POV:

"Fen wake up. Albus is here." I heard Alex say as he gently shook my shoulder. I sat up from where I was half laying on Harry's bed and stretched and looked at Alex and Albus and smiled at them both before looking at Damion who was in his wolf form and curled up beside Harry. I smiled at him and gently shook him.

"Wake up son, it's time." I said and Damion slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and licked my hand before jumping off the bed and turning human. Once he was human he came over and jumped into my lap and I pulled him close. I looked over at Albus and nodded at him to go ahead. He nodded at me and pulled the potion out of his pocket and took the lid off it and poured it down Harry throat while messaging it to help him swallow the potion. Once that was done Albus stood beside me and looked at me.

"We must give the potion about five minutes to settle in order for it to work correctly. In the mean time we must discuss what we're going to do after this." he said and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Albus? Wouldn't we just wait here and see if it works or not?" I asked and he sighed and looked at Harry.

"As much as I would love for us to stay here with him, I'm afraid that once it's obvious that he'll either make it or not we'll have to leave him for a short while. We believe that Voldemort plans on attacking again and soon. We need a plan of action for when he does attack." Albus said and I just stared at him in shock then anger.

"You expect me and Damion to leave Harry shortly after we give him the cure?! And all because Voldemort may or may not soon?!" I yelled at him and he sighed again and shook his head.

"As I said I wish we could stay here but we'll need to leave. We could push it back until the cures run its course through Harry then we'd have to leave. If Harry makes it through this then it wouldn't matter if you were here anyways as he'll stay be asleep for awhile. We'd be able to get the meeting out of the way then come back and stay with Harry." he said and I knew there was no arguing at this point so I sighed and nodded and looked back at Harry as Poppy got ready to say the cure.

"The potion should be ready now for the cure to be placed on him. I must warn all of you that if this cure really is going to cause Harry a lot of pain then I must ask you guys not to act crazy. Harry won't need that from any of you, he'll need your strength to help him through this, OK." she said and everyone nodded and Damion snuggled closer to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little. I looked at him and smiled and squeezed his hand back and looked back at Harry.

"Go ahead Poppy." Albus said and she nodded and pointed her wand at Harry and said the spell. For a few minutes nothing happened, then Harry suddenly arched his back and let out an ear-splitting scream. Damion's grip tightened painfully but I barely noticed as I was gripping his just as hard and stared at Harry. I felt Albus' hand on my shoulder and leaned into his touch a little for support. Harry screamed and arched for a good half hour, though it felt like years to everyone in the room, before he finally fell limp on the bed covered in sweat and breathing shallowly. Poppy ran over to him and started to check his vitals. After awhile she pulled back and looked at us.

"It seems that the cure has destroyed the curse but it's made him very weak. At this point it's hard to tell if he'll make it or not." she said and lowered her head. Damion whimpered and buried his face in my chest and cried and I just held him, to shocked to cry. After a few minutes of silence, except Damion's muffled crying, Albus turned to me and sighed sadly.

"Now I'm very reluctant to leave Harry, as I know you are too. I'll fire call everyone and tell them to meet in the infirmary and I'll explain why. Everyone's going to want to be here anyway just in case..." he didn't finish that sentence and looked at Harry before walking to the fireplace and calling everyone here. Few minutes later the infirmary was filled with very worried pack members and Order members.

"Everyone I know you're worried for Harry, I am too, but we must discuss what Voldemort's plans are. That's why I brought the meeting here, so you maybe with Harry. Now I need your attention so we may finish this meeting quickly." Albus yelled over the crowd of anger and worried yells. Everyone looked at Albus and he continued. "Now, Severus has told me that the Dark Lord plans on attacking again within the next two days. When and where exactly no one, not even the death eaters, know that information yet. For now we must plan on it being at Hogsmeade again and plan on evacuating it by tomorrow morning." Albus said and Arthur stepped forward.

"Headmaster, what if his target is Hogwarts?" he asked and the whole room fell silent.

"I have thought of that dear boy and I've come to the conclusion that he will not attack Hogwarts because of her wards. However, I've not completely took her off the list of possible places. We will keep some pack and Order members here at the school and the rest will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning to keep both places safe. We will also have people on stand by just in case it's Diagon Alley that he attacks." Albus finished and everyone nodded in agreement and some sighed in relief.

"But what if-" Ron started but he never got to finish because a loud bang was heard from somewhere in the castle. "I guess he's chosen Hogwarts after all." Ron said and everyone sprung to action.

"Get the children under seventeen out now! Any who are of age that wish to fight may do so but we must save as many students as we can!" Albus answered and started to run out the door behind everyone else when Damion grabbed his robes.

"Grandpa what about mom? If we leave and Voldemort learns mom's still alive and now cured he may come looking for him." he said and Albus looked at mom then back at Damion.

"I'll place strong wards around the infirmary to make sure no enemy can get in here little one." he said and me and Damion nodded and ran out the door before Albus and followed the crowd of people.

"Damion I need you to stay with me for now OK. We'll find Eric and then we'll find the closet exit for you two to get to safety!" I yelled and Damion looked at me with determination.

"I want to fight dad!" he yelled and I knelt in front of him.

"I know you do son. But I can't fight while I'm worrying about you. I need you safe." I told him and he was about to argue some more when there was an explosion above us. We looked up to see that some of the ceiling was coming down on us. "DAME MOVE!" I yelled and pushed him from me and threw myself backwards just as the rubble came down, separating us.

"Dame you OK?!" I yelled and listened for any sign of life on the other side. I nearly screamed with relief when I heard him cough.

'Cough-Cough-"I'm fine dad-cough- "What happened?" he asked and I looked above us to see about five death eaters fighting Aurors.

"I think that the battle above us got to intense and part of the ceiling clasped." I told him and began looking around to see if there was a way to Damion. "Dame look around and see if you can find a way to me." I called to him and continued to look.

About five minutes later I still hadn't found a way to Damion. "Dad I can't find anywhere!" he yelled to me and I sighed.

"Dame listen to me. We're going to have to separate for awhile. Find Eric then find a pack member and get them to lead you to safety OK." I told him hoping he'd be OK.

"Alright dad I promise, just please be careful!" I yelled and I couldn't help but smile at him being worried for me.

"I promise Dame. You stay safe too OK." I called back to him.

"Promise dad!" and with that I heard him start to run farther from to God knows where.

_'Please, be careful my son.' _I thought and with one last look at the rubble I turned and headed down the hall only to find about four death eaters around the corner fighting with Remus and Sirius and Luna. Without hesitation I quickly ran over and shot a spell at one of the death eaters, **(remember Fenrir, Harry and Damion can do wandless magic. Hence me not mentioning him getting his wand out.) **then turned and fought another one that just came around the corner. Finally we got them all down and we turned to each other.

"Where's Damion?" Sirius asked clearly worried, all of them were.

"Part of the ceiling fell and separated us and we couldn't find away to each other so he went to find Eric and get them somewhere safe." I told them and they just stared at me.

"Why didn't you just levitate the rubble away from you guys?" Remus asked and I looked at him then hit my forehead for my own stupidity.

"Didn't think of it until just now." I answered and glared at Sirius when he started to giggle at me. "Come on let's go find more pack members." I told them and they nodded and we headed farther into the castle.

AN HOUR LATER

Fenrir's POV:

"How many damn death eaters are there!" Ginny asked as we came up to help her fight off the three she had been facing alone.

"No idea. We've probably taken down about twenty at least within the last hour." Luna told her and she sighed with annoyance and looked back at us.

"Where's the boys, they OK?" she asked worried and we all sighed.

"We can only hope. Dame and I got separated so I can only hope he found Eric and they're OK." I said and she looked like that made her more worried than before.

"What are we going to do now?" Luna asked and Remus answered her.

"We find Albus and come up with a plan then." he said and we nodded and headed to the Great Hall where we knew Albus would be.

Only we hadn't taken two steps before thirty or more death eaters appeared out of no where. "OK seriously, this is getting to be unfair!" Ginny yelled and pulled her wand out and fired and cutting spell at the nearest death eater before turning on another. This went on for a few minutes before we started to get tired and it seemed that whenever we took one down two replaced him.

"I don't think we're getting out of this one guys." Sirius said between breaths. I looked around at all the death eaters and couldn't help but agree with him. One started to come at me but I couldn't find the strength to fight. I closed my eyes and started to apologize to Damion and Harry that I had to leave them.

Only death never came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw a black blur taking down death eaters like they were chew toys. Finally the black blur stopped and slowly made its way over to us. We all stared at it in surprise.

"Harry?" I asked barley above a whisper. The black blur turned into a human and there he stood smiling at me like everything was OK, which it was now. Before anyone could do anything I had him in my arms and kissing him like there wasn't a tomorrow. I slowly pulled back and smiled when I saw that his smile got brighter.

"I don't know what you guys did, but I thank you for curing me." he said and I smiled brighter at him.

"Don't thank us, it was Damion that found the cure." I told him and his smile dropped as he looked around.

"Where is Damion?" he asked and looked at me with worry. I sighed and looked down. "Fen where's my baby?!" he asked obviously getting extremely worried. I sighed again and looked back up at him.

"I wish I knew." I whispered and before we knew it Harry was out of my arms and running threw the castle in his wolf form. I stared at him before turning myself and chasing after him with the others trying to keep up.

Damion's POV:

"This way Eric!" I yelled to him and he nodded and followed me threw a sorta empty hall as there was debris everywhere. Lucky for me I had found Eric under a table that used to be in the Great Hall and somehow had found its way to the third floor not five minutes after I left dad.

"Where are we going Dame?" he asked and I turned to look at him as we continued to run.

"We're going to the Great Hall. Grandpa Albus is most likely there and he'll know where we'll be safest." I told him and he nodded and looked relieved we were going to grandpa. As soon as we turned the corner I was picked up by the throat by a very powerful hand.

"DAMION!" I heard Eric scream but I barley paid him mind as I tried to catch my breathe.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you little one." A man said with an evil laugh. I growled when I recognized the voice.

"Dawn!" I chocked out and he laughed again this time loosening his grip so I could breathe easier.

"Smart kid. Shame the Dark Lord has to kill you, you'd make a fine death eater." he said and I growled at him and spit on his face.

"I'd rather die than join the maniac that's tortured mom for so long!" I yelled and he calmly whipped the spit off his face and looked at me.

"Wrong move there squirt." he said and tightened his grip.

"Get off him!" I heard Eric scream and was barely aware of Eric being thrown against the wall by Dawn and sitting on the floor holding his head. Black spots were clouding my vision and I started to get scared. I didn't want to die.

_'Please, someone, HELP ME!' _I screamed in my head. Not a second later did the black spots vanish and it became easier to breathe. Gulping in huge lung fulls of air I focused on stopping my head from spinning. When it finally did I looked over and saw Dawn wrestling with someone. Looking close I gasped and nearly cried when I saw it was mom.

"Damion! You OK?!" I heard dad ask and turned to see him kneel beside me and pull me to him. I leaned into his touch and flinched when he touched the bruises that were already showing on my neck.

"I'm OK now dad. Thank you guys for coming." I said in a hoarse voice that made dad flinch at.

Just then I heard Dawn scream in pain and I turned to see that mom had ripped his arm off. "I'll kill you for hurting my baby!" mom yelled and Dawn back up looking at mom with a mixture of fear, anger and hatred before he took off down the hall.

"Mommy!" I tried to yell but my throat hurt to much. Luckily mom heard cause he had stopped and looked at me with shock on his face before he ran over and took me into his arms.

"Oh my baby boy are you OK?" he asked and I just snuggled more into his embrace and sighed happily.

"I am now." I said and mom pulled me closer.

"you called me 'mommy.' I haven't heard you call me that since you were two." he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"I hopped it would keep you from chasing Dawn." I told him and he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Hearing you call for me kept me here, it always will." mom said and I smiled at him and snuggled closer and laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"I'm so glad you're OK mom." I whispered and he pulled me closer to him.

"Me too baby, me too. Thank you for finding the cure." he said and I smiled into his chest and sighed happily when I felt dad's arms join mom's. "I have to find Voldemort. I have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I'll destroy him for good this time." mom said and both dad and I tightened our hold on him.

"I'm coming with you!" we both yelled at the same time making mom laugh at us.

"I know I can't keep my boys from following me so just promise me that you'll be careful?" mom asked and we both nodded as the three of us stood up. "Now, Voldemort might be in the Great Hall since that's most likely where Albus is. Let's start there then we'll think of other places." mom said and the both of us nodded and followed mom as he ran to the Great Hall.

Once we got there mom doubled over and clutched his forehead tightly. "Yep, he's definitely in there." mom said and slowly straightened up and opened the doors. The Great Hall was literally a war zone. You could barely walk two feet without stepping in the middle of a battle. Grandpa Albus was fighting in the middle with Voldemort walking closer to him.

Before I could say anything mom was running through the room and straight to Voldemort. Dad and I followed without a second thought about it. Just as Voldemort pointed his wand at Grandpa's vulnerable back mom stepped between them and glared at Voldemort.

To say he was shocked to see mom would be an understatement. His shocked looked quickly turned to anger as he turned his wand on mom and fired at him. Mom pushed Grandpa out of the way before he dodged the curse himself. "How are you still alive?! That curse should be killing you right now!" Voldemort screamed at mom who just stared at him. Their battle got everyone's attention and everyone was looking at mom in shock.

"You can thank my wonderful son for that. See, he found the cure that only you were supposed to have known." mom said and Voldemort looked at me and glared which made dad stand in front of me and growl at him.

"Doesn't matter. I will kill you and that spawn of yours this night and nothing will stand in my way of ruling the world!" he yelled and threw another curse at mom who dodged easily and threw his own spell at the Dark Lord. For what felt like years but was probably only a few minutes they both threw spells and curses at each other. Occasionally one would get hit which left them both bruised and bleeding a little in a lot of places and they were breathing hard.

Voldemort threw a cutting curse at mom who barely dodged it and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. I was starting to get worried that mom would lose this battle so I started to think of away to help him.

Finally I thought of a good, or as good as it could be in this situation, and slowly snuck away from dad and crept behind Voldemort. Once behind him I turned into my wolf form and looked around to make sure no one had noticed me yet. Thankfully everyone's attention was on mom's battle and they'd probably not see an elephant in front of them at the moment. I looked back at Voldemort and crouched down and waited for the right moment. When Voldemort lifted his wand up to mom I pounced and sunk my teeth into his leg making him scream in pain.

He looked down at me and was about to hit me when mom ran up and grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. I let go as he fell and mom knelt beside him. "Don't EVER try to hurt my son again!" mom yelled and Voldemort went to raise his wand again but I quickly bit his wrist making him scream again and drop his wand which dad grabbed then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me away from the fight.

"You are so grounded for that little stunt when this is all over." dad said calmly and I whined at the thought of not being able to play with Eric. I quickly turned human and looked back at mom and Voldemort who were still in the same positions as before. Mom slowly stood up and raised his hand to Voldemort.

"I'm going to finally finish you once and for all Tom." mom said and before Voldemort could get up a green light came from mom's hand and hit Voldemort who fell to the ground and laid very still. I knew then that he was died.

I ran to mom and threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You did it mom, you did it!" I yelled and he laughed and smiled at me.

"I couldn't have done it without you sweet boy." mom said and I smiled at him and hugged him tighter and sighed when dad came up behind me and hugged both me and mom tightly. Just then the whole pack came up to us and was hugging us and thanking mom and congratulating him for defeating his enemy. The death eaters that weren't dead or already caught had tried to run when Voldemort died. Some of them got away but the majority were caught and are now headed for Askaban.

"One more thing baby boy." mom said and I looked at him and he smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. "You are grounded for two weeks for that little stunt you pulled." mom said still smiling. I groaned and everyone else laughed at us.

EPILOGUE

ONE MONTH LATER

Harry's POV:

"I'm so ready for break!" Damion yelled as we watched the kids board the train to go home for their summer. I laughed and shook my head as I watched my son literally run in circles out of pure excitement.

"And why is my son running in circles?" Fen asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I sighed and leaned into his touch and continued to watch Damon.

"He's excited for summer." I told him and Fenrir laughed and shook his head in amusement. Just then Eric came up to Damion and the two of them were in their wolf forms and were chasing each other around the field as me and Fenrir laughed.

Well the kids are playing and the packs busy getting ready for summer and I'm holding the most beautiful person to ever be created and I'm horny as hell. How do you think we should start our summer off?" Fenrir whispered in my ear and I smiled at turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If you carry me to our room I could show you." I said and he smiled and picked me up bridal style and all but ran to the castle as I laughed at him. Once we got to our room he laid me on the bed and climbed on me and kissed me passionately yet roughly. My last conscious thought before pleasure took over was.

_'All is well now.'_

**PLEASE READ: And that's the end of my first ever fanfiction story! To those that have stuck with me to the end I want to thank you for your support and loyalty to me and the story. I know at times I took a long time updating so I thank those that are still loyal to the story:) now I have two challenges for you.**

**The first is MPREG**

**The rules:**

**- Harry MUST be the one that's pregnant **

**- The pregnancy must be hard/dangerous in someway**

**-at least one of the main genres must be angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, suspense**

**-HUMOR CANNOT BE A MAIN GENRE! Though I don't care if it'll be in it every now and then**

**-NO ONE SHOTS! MUST BE LONGER THAN TEN CHAPTERS!  
**

**- As long as it's not weird I don't care about the pairing. It obviously has to be a SLASH though**

**the next one is POSSESSION**

**the Rules:**

**-MUST BE SLASH!**

**-NO ONE SHOTS! MUST BE LONGER THAN TEN CHAPTERS!**

**-HUMOR CANNOT BE A MAIN GENRE! Though I don't care if it's in it every now and then**

**- at least one of the main genres have to be angst, hurt/comfort, suspense**

**-If it makes since then tragedy can be a main genre**

**-****Preferred couple Ron/Harry but I'll take other couples as long as they're not weird**

**-Voldemort must be in COMPLETE CONTROL OF HARRY!  
**

**-Friends/family must try and find a way to get Harry back**

**As you can tell I like the more depressing genres. It's not because I'm a depressing person. I just think they make better stories than the typical "Happily ever after" stories. If you wish to take on one or both of these challenges start one and either review on this chapter or IM me and let me know the name of your story!:) I look forward to reading a lot of great stories in the future!:)**


End file.
